<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's your fuckin' Nightmare by JusticePlague</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781937">It's your fuckin' Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticePlague/pseuds/JusticePlague'>JusticePlague</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alpha Lex Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Any sexual contact between Joker and bruce is heavily unwilling., Blood and Injury, Bondage, Collars, Death Threats, Is there even enough mental health professionals to attempt to help him, Joker fucks things up, Kidnapping, Lex is a dick as per the usual, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Clark Kent, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Joker's a fucking nightmare, Threats of Violence, Whumptober 2020, Will be adding tags as I go, and theres not much., its his trademark, this isnt a batjokes fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticePlague/pseuds/JusticePlague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce are omegas, captured by none other than Lex Luthor, who has despicable things planned for the two.</p><p>Whumptober 2020 fic.<br/>Gonna try for (at least) a chapter a day.</p><p>I gave up whumptober prompts on day 17. lol<br/>it's all uncharted from 16 on, fam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let's Hang Out Sometime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair warning: I slaughter canon and bend it to my will... Some things come from Smallville, some from DCEU, some DCAU, some from comics...<br/>But if Lex is getting sex, I promise you, it is *never ever ever* DCEU Lex. lol</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day One: Let's Hang Out: Waking Up Restrained, Shackled, Hanging<br/>Warning: Unbeta'd. This one's a bit rushed. I'm behind. *flails* Don't have kids if you value writing time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clark slowly became aware of his body aching, dully. It wasn't something he was really familiar with, being what he was. The last thing he remembered was getting into bed after a long shower after an even longer day dealing with none other than Lex Luthor, in both his lines of work. He groaned, as it seemed the pain in his head grew multiplied by infinity. He couldn't move, or he'd have cradled it. He wasn't sure why he couldn't move, though, and he struggled to open his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see you've finally awoken, Kent," he was greeted by a growl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He struggled to twist his head to see who had spoken. They were in a dimly lit room, and Clark was fully nude, hanging in chains from the ceiling, with the additional bonus of his legs being chained to the floor so he couldn't move them, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wayne?" Clark questioned as his eyes fell on his companion, similarly bound, and equally nude. It was right about then that Clark noticed his chains had chips of kryptonite in the metal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cut the shit, Kal," Wayne growled at Clark, a perfect imitation of The Batman. "Judging by my restraints and the kryptonite in your chains, someone knows who we are."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"B?" Clark's jaw dropped in shock. "But you're-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Scent blockers and custom scent replacement," he shrugged as best he could chained as he was. "No one would suspect well-known omega Bruce Wayne to be Gotham's reportedly alpha Batman, then." The twitching of his fingers in their metal glove, that ended just below the last joint, gave away some of his agitation. "And, the fact that Superman is known as an omega allowed you to blend in as Clark Kent, who appeared to be an alpha."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know who's behind this?" Clark questioned, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We both have many enemies, in both of our lives, but there's only one we share that I believe could have discovered this about both of us," Bruce answered, while also avoiding directly answering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"B, this isn't a training exercise, just tell me what you think," Clark huffed at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, evidence would suggest that our captor is…" his voice trailed off as the door opened and both of them turned their faces to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, I see you're both awake," the man silhouetted against the light in the doorway spoke. "Hello, Clark, Brucie. Or should I say… Superman and Batman?" He stepped away from the light, revealing himself to them, and approached them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Luthor," Clark growled, pulling against his chains, a futile attempt to break free. He was afraid, he was unused to being completely helpless, and Luthor was the worst person he could imagine being captured by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, precious, I know you want my knot, but not yet," Luthor crooned, patting his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clark jerked away from him, as far as he could, horrified and disgusted. "Never, I will never want any part of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, but, Kal-El, you will. I've been keeping an eye on you," Luthor smirked. "You'll be going into heat soon. You Kryptonians go into heat less often than humans, yes, but you always have one once a year, and that time is quickly approaching. I can already smell your scent beginning to change, just a few more days now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce was watching their interaction, keeping his face passive, though he felt fear sliding through him. Luthor looked over at him and smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Brucie, after I claim Kal-El, I'll claim you, too. We'll induce your heat, and you'll beg for it, for me, just like Kal-El will. You're both such beautiful prizes, and who deserves you both, beside me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're delusional, Lex," Bruce spat, arms straining against the chains. If he could get free, he'd kill Lex Luthor, right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smirk turned into a shark grin, "We'll see about that, darling."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a final pet to Clark's cheek, he turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Clark-" Bruce started, but Clark cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bruce, kryptonians are different. We mate for life. If… If he claims me, marks me as his mate, when you get free, kill me. I… I'll go insane if I'm separated from him. And… Once I'm mated… I'll do anything my mate wants, if they use their </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So, please, oh Rao, when you get free and if it's too late for me, kill me. Because… he's right. My heat is approaching, and he'll be able to claim me then. Fuck. Bruce. I don't want to be his mate," Clark's eyes were wide and wild with fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll make it out, before that. If we can't get free, I'm sure the League will notice something amiss and come looking," Bruce tried to reassure him, even as he felt his own hope flee.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In The Hands of The Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lex releases them from their chains... Just to collar them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day Two of Whumptober:<br/>Prompts were<br/>"Pick Who Dies" - Collars - Kidnapped<br/>As they were ALREADY kidnapped, and i'm not killing off anyone, I just went with collar, hah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Clark?" Bruce's soft voice woke him up.</p>
<p>"Yeah, B?" Clark responded, voice soft and groggy. </p>
<p>"How much longer until your heat?" Bruce asked the question that had been plaguing him for the last several hours, after Lex's visit.</p>
<p>"Probably a few days," Clark answered, peering at him. "Though, possibly longer." He moved his eyes from Bruce's face to look upward, meaningfully,hoping Bruce would catch the hint. </p>
<p>They didn't know if Lex was monitoring them, and he'd rather not say that being kept in kryptonite may keep his heat at bay for several more days. He wasn't going to vocalize that the A.I. had run simulations, simulations which showed that it could potentially push his heat back by a week. </p>
<p>"I see," Bruce sighed. He didn't want to worry Clark, but he wasn't exactly sure when the league would notice their absence, or how long it would take for them to track them down. Honestly, right now, Bruce was more convinced the Joker would notice his absence first and come looking. He was even worried enough to hope the Joker <em> did</em>, and that he would kill Lex when he found out. The Joker was an alpha, and absolutely insane, possessive, and territorial on top of that. He wanted Batman, and had all but staked his claim on the supposed alpha.</p>
<p>Really, at this point, The Joker coming along and claiming him would be far more preferable to Luthor claiming Superman. The Joker wouldn't pay Clark Kent any mind, and would allow him to go, in favor of having Bruce.</p>
<p>Clark continued watching Bruce, amused by the passive expression, while it was clear he was thinking, and rethinking, everything. Clark wasn't sure Bruce could get them free, or that they'd be rescued, but he knew that he could free Bruce himself, once Lex claimed him, unless Lex outright ordered him to keep Bruce chained, or captive. His biggest worry was that, once he was able to free Bruce, that Lex would order him to recapture the other omega.</p>
<p>They were both pulled from their individual thoughts as the door opened, and Lex entered again. This time, holding a tray of simple food and a black bag.</p>
<p>"Oh, look at my dear omegas, just waiting for their alpha," Lex crooned at them, smirking cruelly. He placed the tray on a table near the door, before approaching them with the bag. He passed Clark by, running his fingers over his chest as he did, to go to Bruce. He set the bag down, before reaching up to remove the chain from the cuffs, keeping him handcuffed together in the metal gloves.</p>
<p>Bruce dropped to the ground, his body heavy and aching from being stretched and suspended for so long. But, he was ready to ignore it and attempt to attack Lex, when the bald alpha spoke.</p>
<p>"<b><em>Kneel before me, Bruce</em></b>," Lex commanded, using his alpha voice on Bruce. Bruce jerked up into a kneeling position, his eyes filled with anger, mouth in a tight line. "<b><em>Present your neck to me</em></b>," Lex commanded, again. And Bruce did, his reaction only seen in the way his fingers bent, like he was trying to clench his fists.</p>
<p>Clark pulled against his chains, futilely trying to break free to help Bruce. The alpha voice held no sway on him, and wouldn't until he was finally claimed. Lex just smirked at him, as he bent down to pull an object from the bag. He showed it to Clark, grinning widely.</p>
<p>Clark stared at it, eyes wide. It was a collar. Looked to be black leather, with a golden bat emblem in the center. Clark was certain it was pure gold, knowing Lex as he did. The words Bat Bitch were also on it, embroidered in gold, intersected by the bat symbol. Lex continued grinning as he fastened it to Bruce's neck.</p>
<p>"<b><em>Stay there</em></b>, my darling, and<b> <em>stay silent</em></b>," Lex commanded, again using his voice. "Now, precious Clark, let me explain to you what's significant about this particular collar. Embedded in it is a little device I made that will deliver a nasty shock to darling Brucie, if you misbehave. It might even kill him." Clark's eyes widened in shock. "Would you like a demonstration?"</p>
<p>"N-no!" Clark gasped out, eyes wide with fear for Bruce.</p>
<p>"So, I trust you'll obey me?" Lex came to stand in front of Clark, smirking at him.</p>
<p>"Y-yes, just please, don't hurt him," Clark begged.</p>
<p>"When I release your hands, you'll kneel in front of me, just like Bruce, am I clear?" Lex demanded.</p>
<p>"Yes, whatever you say," Clark hastily agreed.</p>
<p>"Good boy," Lex purred, reaching up to release Clark.</p>
<p>Clark fell like a lead weight, his legs unable to support him after hanging so long. He groaned and struggled to a kneeling position as Lex pulled out another collar from his bag. </p>
<p>Clark was able to get a good look at it as Lex brought it to him. It was made of red leather, with the words Super Slut in gold, much like Bruce's, and his shield made with a blue stone inlaid with gold to form the S.</p>
<p>He looked up, and briefly met Lex's smirking eyes, before baring his neck to the alpha. He felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes, and he hastily blinked them away, not wanting Lex to see. He knew he failed, when Lex’s thumb brushed away a stray tear.</p>
<p>“Oh, precious, don’t cry,” Lex tilted up Clark’s chin and pressed a soft kiss to Clark’s plush lips. Clark’s eyes widened, and he froze, too afraid to pull away, afraid that Lex would punish Bruce. Lex brushed Clark’s hair off his forehead, his tender actions a sharp contrast to everything Clark knew of Lex and the way he had been treating them. Lex just smirked at him, before grabbing the chains, and turning to leave. </p>
<p>He smirked at them from the doorway. “I wouldn’t even bother trying to get out, if I were you two. Make sure you eat. And, Bruce, darling, you can get up now.”</p>
<p>Bruce shot to his feet as the door slammed shut, anger written clearly on his face.</p>
<p>“Clark, you should have fought back,” Bruce glared at him. “Can you get us out of here?”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t, B, I couldn’t let him hurt you,” Clark shakily climbed to his feet, taking stock of the room they hadn’t been able to see now. He slowly made his way over to the cots along the back wall, and dropped into one. “The stone in my collar… It’s blue kryptonite. I’m just as powerless as I pretend to be every day.” He didn’t, however, tell Bruce that the blue kryptonite may speed up the onset of his heat. He didn’t want to worry his sort-of friend, or make him even more desperate to get free.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Way or The Highway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day Three Prompts were:<br/>Manhandled<br/>Forced to Kneel (we've totally covered that already, hah)<br/>Held at gunpoint.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bruce watched Clark tossing fitfully and moaning lowly in his cot, from his own. He realized, quite quickly, that the other omega's heat was approaching quicker than they had thought, and could only assume the blue kryptonite had something to do with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce observed Clark, trying to make out his mutterings. Some of it was clearly kryptonian and Bruce was going to learn that as soon as they were free. But, other things sounded much like Clark was talking to Lex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark kept saying something along the lines of, "Not like this, Lex, I've loved you since I was a teen." This left Bruce confused. He knew Clark had saved Lex's life once in Smallville, but there was no record of them remaining friends. And, Clark didn't seem like a guy to harbor feelings for someone he had only met once, and then never seen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce continued watching Clark, and listening to him, until the door swung open again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my poor precious," Lex huffed, nearing Clark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave him alone," Bruce growled, jumping up as panic sliced through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think not," Lex suddenly had a gun pointed at Bruce, a cruel grin across his face. "Tell me, darling, did our precious boy eat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would I tell you anything?" Bruce growled, though he stayed still. He wasn't afraid of getting shot, but what if he turned the gun on Clark?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because if you don't… Well, let's just say his collar is similarly equipped to yours," Lex smirked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce growled. "No he didn't eat. He went straight to sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'll have to see to it that he does, then," Lex sighed, pocketing the gun, secure in the knowledge Bruce wouldn't endanger the other omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bent down, and manhandled Clark onto his back, where Lex picked him up bridal style. Clark's only acknowledgement of this was a soft whine of the word alpha. Lex smirked down at the younger man, and Bruce noticed him shift Clark closer in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be back, do make sure you eat, darling," Lex told Bruce, leaving the room with Clark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce allowed himself a moment of panicky terror. He realized Clark's heat was almost upon him, his behaviour and his scent made that clear. But, Bruce couldn't act without endangering him, though he remembered Clark's plea. But, the way Lex treated Clark, delicately like he was a fragile omega and not Superman, made Bruce rethink it. Maybe, just maybe, Clark would be able to change Lex if they were mated, where nothing else could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce heaved a sigh, before wandering over to the tray of food to eat. It was simple stuff, and made in such a way he could awkwardly pick it up with his hands made mostly immobile. He took it back to the cot he had claimed, and ate as much as he could, while keeping an eye on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce wasn't surprised when it opened a little while later, and Lex re-entered. He was, however, surprised by his now disheveled appearance. Lex's features were drawn tight, obviously stressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a good omega, eating as told," Lex muttered, as he approached Bruce. The light glinted off the object in his hand, alerting Bruce to the fact that Lex was carrying his gun. It made Bruce uneasy, especially with the mad glint in the alpha's sage eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce backed away, pressing against the wall, as Lex drew nearer. The alpha's metallic scent of anger was overwhelming, and Bruce responded by instinct alone, shrinking into himself. Lex sighed, and the scent lessened somewhat, as he reached for Bruce and jerked him out of the bed by his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce couldn't help yelping, at the sudden pain of his arm almost being wrench free of its socket. Lex ignored him, and tossed him onto the floor in the middle of the room. Bruce stared up at him, slightly shocked by the contrast in Lex's treatment of him and Clark. Lex just sauntered over and forced him up onto his knees, where he came face to face with the barrel of Lex's Sig P226. Bruce's eyes darted up to look past the barrel and to Lex's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, darling, you're going to get up, and go exactly where I direct you," Lex told him, the gun never wavering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce glared at Lex as he stood. Lex then roughly spun him around to face the door, grabbing the back of his neck and digging the muzzle of his gun roughly into Bruce's ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce spared one last prayer, atheist though he was, in hopes that someone, anyone, would rescue them. He even dared to hope it would be the insane Joker, who would probably torture and kill Lex, for touching what he seen as </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bat. Then, Lex was roughly shoving him through the doorway, into the unknown outside of it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Running out of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 4 is Running out of Time, and it's prompts were:<br/>Caged<br/>Buried Alive<br/>Collapsing Building.<br/>Couldn't figure out how to do buried alive or collapsing building, so, whee, here we go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lex shoved Bruce roughly through a doorway, causing him to stumble into the room beyond. He regained his balance, and glared ahead, taking in what was before him.</p><p>Clark was in the center of a rather large bed, the massive thing making him appear small and fragile. Bruce figured from its massive size, and perfectly square shape, that it had to be an Alaskan king size. He rolled his eyes at the ostentatious display of wealth, internally disparaging ‘new money’. </p><p>Bruce let his eyes roam over Clark, cataloguing his condition. He had settled, in his sleep, and was now peaceful. It occurred to Bruce that it was because he was surrounded by the alpha’s scent. Lex had carefully tucked Clark under the rather plush looking comforter, in a dark shade Bruce could only determine to be dioxazine purple. There was a leash attached to his collar, and to the headboard. Overkill, in Bruce’s opinion, Clark wouldn’t be up to going anywhere, anytime soon. And, that was about the time his eyes caught the cage set against the far wall.</p><p>Except, the cage was more like a dog crate, except being clearly meant for humans. It was approximately 4 feet tall, with the bottom being 6 inches or so off the ground. It was also a touch over six feet long, if Bruce was eyeballing it right, and about 3 feet wide. The top looked to be marble, and the bars were a black metal, about an inch thick, and spaced approximately six inches apart. Inside, on the bottom, there was a twin mattress, several fluffy pillows, all a glacial blue matching his own eyes, and another plush blanket, this one midnight blue.</p><p>“Do you like your cage?” Lex purred against his ear, his anger having vanished almost instantly upon entering the room with Bruce. “I had this one made just for you. Don’t worry, Precious has his own, too.” Lex directed Bruce to look to the other side of the room, where a matching cage sat. It’s only difference was the color of the pillows, lavender and light turquoise, and the blanket, azure on one side, violet on the other, as the turned down corner showed. “Think he’ll like his, too?”</p><p>“No,” Bruce snorted, derisively. He wished he’d kept his thoughts to himself a moment later, when the brief whiff of burnt toast, the scent of a very annoyed alpha, tickled his nose. It faded back to Lex’s usual blend of sandalwood, vanilla, and citrus almost instantly, and Bruce gave a soft sigh of relief.</p><p>"Don't be like that, darling," Lex crooned, softly, against the shell of Bruce's ear. His treatment of Bruce was much gentler now, as he guided him to the cage, and helped him in, setting his gun on the marble top. Then, Lex gently shut the door and locked it. "You'll get to witness me claim our precious boy."</p><p>Bruce's stomach flipped violently, making him worry he was going to vomit. He didn't want to witness Lex basically rape Clark, he didn't want to see the alpha claim the other omega, at all. Bruce figured he might as well get comfortable, knowing he wouldn't be going anywhere just yet, and crawled under the blanket. He noticed the cage was just long enough for him to lay prone, and figured Clark's wouldn't be comfortable for the Kryptonian, since he was a few inches taller than Bruce.</p><p>"Good boy," Lex grinned down at him, before crawling into the bed with Clark.</p><p>Bruce watched as Lex pulled Clark into his arms, and began to stroke his hair, lovingly. The vanilla in the alpha's scent became stronger and sweeter, displaying his contentment. Bruce noticed Clark's scent had completely changed at this point, where it was once the smell of pine, rain, and freshly tilled soil, it was now overpoweringly omega, jasmine, honeysuckle, and mandarin blossom. The way the scents mixed and blended gave Bruce a pseudo sense of comfort, and he continued to watch Lex interacting with the sleeping Clark.</p><p>It wasn’t too much longer before Clark began to stir, nuzzling into Lex’s hand instinctively. Lex smiled, a soft and sweet smile compared to his usual cruel grins, and caressed his cheeks. Bruce froze when Clark’s eyes opened, showing him a vivid violet, compared to his usual vivid azure. They were, however, slightly glazed and unfocused, with his heat.</p><p>“B,” he whined, before his eyes focused and widened in panic. He turned his face to Lex, obscuring Bruce’s sight of it. “Lex, please, don’t make him watch. Let him go, please. I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll submit and be yours, just let Bruce go.”</p><p>“Oh, Precious,” Lex wiped the tears from Clark’s face, where they had begun to fall as he begged. “Don’t cry, my precious.”</p><p>“Lex, please,” Clark whined. “Please, let Bruce go, <em> Alpha</em>, please.”</p><p>Lex shuddered in delight, at hearing Clark willingly call him alpha. “I can’t, my precious. I need him. I also know what you want him to do to you, and I can’t allow that to happen, Precious. My sweet, precious omega.”</p><p>“<em>Alpha</em>, you don’t need him,” Clark whined, and Bruce knew his heat was almost fully upon him. A few more hours, and Clark would be a mess, writhing and whimpering, begging for an alpha to knot him. </p><p>“Even if I didn’t have plans for him, I couldn’t let him go, precious," Lex caressed Clark's face with both hands. Clark nuzzled into them, before pressing his face into the crook of the alpha's neck, and the scent gland there.</p><p>"But, <em> Alpha</em>, why?" Clark's whine was muffled by Lex's flesh.</p><p>"You want him to kill you when I claim you, precious," Lex sighed. "I can't allow that. You're mine." He growled the last threading his fingers into Clark's hair possessively. </p><p>Clark's happy sigh was unnoticed by Bruce, but the way he pressed closer to the alpha wasn't. This was a bad sign, and something needed to happen soon, if they both had any chance of escape.</p><p>Bruce got his wish, when Lex's phone rang, and he answered it. A few minutes of terse conversation later, he was untangling himself from the omega in his arms, peppering apologetic kisses all over him.</p><p>"Precious, I have to go, companies don't run themselves, and I'm needed," Lex explained to the clingy omega.</p><p>"But, Lex, <em> Alpha</em>…" Clark whined, his voice trailing off, tears welling in his violet eyes.</p><p>"I have to, precious," Lex sighed, pulling completely away from the omega. Clark rolled into his hands and knees and strained after him, as far as the leash would allow. "I'll be back soon, precious, before your heat fully sets in, and I'll take care of you."</p><p>Clark whined, still straining after the alpha as he left, without even glancing in Bruce's direction. Bruce was almost certain his theory was correct, at this point, but didn't have any desire to test the theory. Bruce watched, as Clark began to mess up the bed, creating a nest. The lack of a nest could potentially explain why he was so clingy where the alpha was concerned, but Bruce didn't care about that right now. They needed to get out, and this would be their only chance to do so together.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm also writing this, as I go, with absolutely no idea where its going, but now I'm all caught up, and oh boy.<br/>Basically just following characters screaming things in my mind.<br/>Bruce has a theory, am unsure if I believe his theory, but maybe its right?<br/>Also, shoutout to trinket, she knows what detail she provided, heh. And the other people on the superbat server assisting with details. Ya'll are perfect.<br/>(if you want to join this server, and I unno, chatter and assist in my "OH-GOD-WHAT-DO-I-DO-I-CANT-DECIDE-THIS-TINY-DETAIL-AND-ITS-DERAILED-MY-ENTIRE-WRITING-PROCESS" panics...<br/>Come and hang, <a href="https://discord.gg/5Na3YGx">with us here</a>. we play games, and talk about superbat and a bit o' everything, really. and theyre all so lovely.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Where Do You Think You're Going?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 5 for Whumptober is:<br/>Where Do You Think You're Going?<br/>On The Run<br/>Failed Escape<br/>Rescue</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Clark, Clark," Bruce called to the other omega, attempting to get his attention. "For fuck's sake, Clark, listen to me!"</p><p>"Bruce?" The other omega peered at him from beneath the best he'd made of the blanket, the vivid violet still disturbing Bruce, somewhat.</p><p>"Clark, you need to get that collar off," Bruce instructed.</p><p>"But, why? It's from alpha," Clark whined.</p><p>"You mean Luthor, evil, has tried to kill you? It's sped up your heat, you're not thinking clearly," Bruce sighed. "And, wouldn't you rather be in <em> your nest </em>for your heat? Lex isn't a very good alpha, not taking that into consideration. Get free, and make him come to your nest, like a good alpha should."</p><p>"I want my nest," Clark whimpered, sadly.</p><p>"Well, the only thing keeping you from it is that collar, take it off," Bruce instructed again. Clark's brows furrowed and he nodded slowly, sitting up, fingers scrabbling at the leather. Bruce grinned in triumph as it fell away from the Kryptonian's thick neck. "Good, Clark. Come and get me out of here."</p><p>He had barely finished the sentence, when the alien was in front of the cage, opening the door. The larger man pulled him out, removing his collar, and tearing the metal gloves from his hands. Bruce flexed his fingers gratefully, and met Clark's eyes, which were no longer a solid vivid violet. The big omegas eyes were still partially violet, a thin ring around the pupil, but the usual vivid azure was ringing the outer part of the iris.</p><p>"Sorry, Bruce, won't be able to just… smash us out, powers are spotty… at best… this far in," Clark panted, sweat beading on his brow. "Usually… I'd have been at the fortress for the last day or so."</p><p>"Just follow me, I've never had powers to rely on," Bruce snorted, leading the way through the door.</p><p>Unfortunately for them, Lex had them held in a veritable labyrinth, hall ways twisting this way and that, doors that led to dead ends. Bruce felt his panic growing the more they wandered, and he kept track of Clark's deteriorating condition. Removing the blue kryptonite seemed to give Clark a bit of his control back, but Bruce was watching it fade bit by bit.</p><p>Bruce's sanity took a swan dive from a cliff when he heard Lex's voice echoing in the halls. He grabbed Clark's wrist and broke into a run, dragging the larger omega with him even as he tried to pull away, presumably to seek out the alpha. </p><p>Bruce was throwing open every door, seeking a way out, when Clark wrenched himself free, and darted down the hallway, turning the corner.</p><p>"Fuck," Bruce growled and chased after him. He caught up and tackled him a few minutes later, taking them both to the floor. "What are you doing, Kent?" Bruce hissed at the younger man.</p><p>"Nest," Clark whined, drawing out the s sound, and Bruce caught sight of his eyes. The violet had almost swallowed the azure completely. The omega was just acting on pure instinct now. </p><p>Clark managed to wriggle free from Bruce and climbed to his feet, just to dart away again. Bruce glared after him, as he picked himself up to follow. Maybe the alien instincts of the big omega would lead them free.</p><p>It was several more minutes of sprinting after the seeming tireless omega, when he rounded a corner and slammed into the other man. He had frozen in his tracks after opening the door to the outside, the sky visible past the tall omegas head.</p><p>Bruce pulled himself off of Clark's back and realized instantly why Clark had stopped, though he couldn't see past the broad body. The harsh scent of burning wood and the metallic blood smell of a very pissed off alpha permeated the area, and an omega in heat would act on the instinct to please the angry alpha.</p><p>"Well, look what I found, and just where did you think you were going?" Bruce shrank back at Lex's growl. "My disobedient, wayward omegas. And, I know who instigated it, <em> Bruce</em>." </p><p>A whimper escaped Bruce's throat, at the implication, but, thankfully, Clark decided to speak up.</p><p>"<em>Alpha</em>, jus' wan' my nes'," Clark whined, moving to nuzzle the alpha's neck. Lex took that opportunity to refasten the collar he had made for the Kryptonian around his tanned neck.</p><p>"I know, precious, and I promise you'll have your own personal nest, next time," Lex stepped around him, to grab Bruce roughly. "But, <em> you </em> , you <em> will </em>be punished."</p><p>"<em>Alpha</em>," Clark huffed a whine, upset that Lex was ignoring him.</p><p>"Yes, yes, come along, my precious omega," Lex crooned to Clark, wrenching Bruce's arm painfully. Usually, angry alpha scent didn't bother Bruce, but having been in close proximity to Lex, and surrounded by his scent for an extended period of time, Bruce was unable to overcome the instinctual fear.</p><p>He did struggle, in vain, as Lex began to drag him back down the halls, with Clark trailing behind, looking forlorn and resigned. Bruce knew how close Clark was to being a needy mess, from experience, and was surprised the other omega <em> could </em>follow. He also knew at this stage, an unclaimed omega would try their best to please any alpha nearby, in hopes of getting a knot to fill them, and wasn't surprised that he was trailing after Lex. Bruce was pretty sure Clark would have attempted to drag himself if he couldn't walk.</p><p>It took them far less time to return to the room than it had taken them to almost escape. Bruce made one last attempt to escape, reaching his free arm to grab onto the door frame and pull himself loose. He had just passed Clark when the other omega let loose a blood curdling scream, stopping Bruce in his tracks.</p><p>"<b><em>Get in the room and kneel in front of your cage, Bruce</em></b>," Lex growled using his <b><em>Voice</em></b>, his scent even harsher than before.</p><p>Bruce whined, as his body automatically complied, trying uselessly to fight against the compulsion. He turned and walked past Clark, now in a ball on the floor, still wailing, and dropped to his knees in front of the cage. Clark's screams cut off, rather abruptly, which worried Bruce, but he couldn't turn and look under the alpha's sway. He felt tremendously guilty, since he had forgotten about the collar Lex had put back on Clark.</p><p>Bruce startled a few moments later, when the door slammed, and he figured Lex was carrying Clark since he only heard one set of footsteps. He listened to Clark's soft whines and sniffles, feeling more self-loathing than he had in quite a while. He also listened to Lex quietly comforting Clark and couldn't decide just what to make of Lex's behavior. Some of it was clearly possessive, protective alpha behavior, some was clearly Lex's usual assholery, but… Some of it, especially the way he treated Clark, was almost… <em> sweet</em>. It was frankly unnerving, but was solidifying Bruce's theory about the alien omega.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Please...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The sixth's Whump prompts were:<br/>"No More"<br/>"Get It Out"<br/>"Stop, please"</p><p>Sorry its late. It was. uh. rough to write. and not for the reasons most would think ^.^"</p><p>This is also.<br/>Technically non-con, even if Clark is in heat.<br/>So if that may upset, trigger, or you plain dont like that sorta thing, please just skip this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark's whimpers increased in volume, suddenly, and quieted just as quickly.</p><p>"Hush, omega," Bruce could hear Lex crooning to the younger man. "It's alright, I won't leave you again. I just need to stand up, precious, I'll be right here."</p><p>"<em>Alpha </em>," Clark whined, brokenly.</p><p>"Hush, my precious." </p><p>Bruce heard the rustling of fabric, and then the soft footsteps of bare feet nearing him. Bruce couldn't help tensing, expecting the worst. He almost yelped when a gentle hand landed on the back of his neck. It took him by surprise when Lex just kneaded his neck, almost tenderly, before removing his hand.</p><p>"I'm so very disappointed in you, darling," Lex sighed, and Bruce could see him reach for the collar, still where it had been discarded on the floor, in his peripheral vision, and simultaneously kicking away the crushed metal that had kept his hands imprisoned.</p><p>"Fuck you," Bruce growled at him with impotent rage.</p><p>"I think I'd rather like that," Lex hummed. "But, back to the matter at hand… You upset our precious, precious boy. You told him I was a bad alpha. I should spank you until you scream for forgiveness, but he's not in any condition to wait for me to thoroughly punish you, darling."</p><p>"If you were a good alpha, he'd be in his nest, and you wouldn't be about to force a bond on him," Bruce growled, glaring up at Lex.</p><p>"I never said I wasn't evil," Lex shrugged. "And, precious Clark will have the very best to create a new nest. Now, are you going to let me put your collar back on, or will I have to-"</p><p>"I'll let you," Bruce growled, cutting off Lex's threat and baring his neck.</p><p>"Oh, good boy," Lex muttered, crouching next to Bruce. He caressed Bruce's neck, before slipping the collar back on, tighter than it had been before, and tracing his fingers around it. "Now, continue being good and climb into your cage."</p><p>Bruce obeyed, crawling into the cage, and up to the pillows to settle down, as the door slammed behind him. Before he could get comfortable and start to plot, however, Lex grabbed his collar by the o-ring that was hanging from the bottom and resting in the hollow of his throat. The bald alpha used it to drag Bruce closer to the bar and clipped a short chain to it, before clipping the chain to the bar closest to his neck.</p><p>"He's never going to love you," Bruce took great pleasure in growling that at Lex, even while knowing it was already a lie.</p><p>Lex merely sighed, smiling indulgently at the dark haired omega. "Who said I wanted his love? Now, I suggest you roll onto your side, it will make this easier on you."</p><p>"Make what easier?" Bruce growled, but complied, not particularly wanting to have the alpha order him, again. He even allowed Lex to pull his hands through the bars, and handcuff them, the chain for the cuffs wrapping around a bar, keeping his hands next to it, and preventing him from rolling over. Lex really did want him to watch, and his stomach rolled violently, the thought making him nauseous.</p><p>"I know you can get out of that, Batman, but you'll stay put or you'll endanger Clark," Lex smirked at him, through the bars. Bruce growled at him, glaring fiercely. Lex just chuckled, a dark, cruel sound, and got up to return to the bed. The bed where Clark was still laying, defenseless. He hadn't reached the desperation of begging for an alpha's knot vocally, yet. But, omega was twisting on the sheets and whimpering pathetically, his body begging where his voice would not.</p><p>Bruce felt useless, knowing what was going to be occurring very soon, and he didn't want to smell or hear it, much less see it. He wanted to prevent it, his heart breaking for the alien omega, but couldn't figure out how to do it without endangering Clark. It didn't improve his mood that the room was filled with sickly sweet in-heat omega pheromones, and content alpha scent. He could feel his body reacting to it, even as he tried to fight it. He kept telling himself that what amounted to rape and forced bonding did not smell good, <em> it did not smell sexy </em>, but he could feel his dick growing hard and his slick leak, and it made him hate himself, that much more.</p><p>The caged omega watched Lex disrobe, his eyes angry pools of ice. Bruce felt his cock twitch at the sight of Lex's large erection, and he scoffed at himself in disgust. He so badly wanted to look away, but felt that he owed it to Clark to witness this, both because he felt guilty, and because what Clark wanted him to do after Lex claimed him. Bruce wasn't entirely sure he could kill Clark, regardless of his actual capability to do so. He had fought side by side with Clark, saved the world with Clark… Of course, he hadn't known Superman <em> was </em>Clark then, but that changed nothing. He also knew the alien expected him to be able to kill him, but that didn't mean he could actually bring himself to do it.</p><p>Bruce jerked against his bonds, knowing it would do no good, as Lex climbed into the bed with Clark, laying an elegant pale hand on the alien's thick calf. Clark whined, a high pitched needy sound, before his violet eyes opened.</p><p>"Please, Lex, no more. Not, not like this, please," Clark almost sobbed, tears welling into his eyes. Bruce realized Clark's mind was still online, and that the whimpering omega knew what was occurring.</p><p>"Hush, my precious, my sweet omega," Lex whispered, stroking the tan leg, almost tenderly.</p><p>Clark whined again, his eyes deep pools of black, and his irises thin rings of violet. He squirmed around for a few seconds longer, before instinct overruled his senses, and he rolled over. The distressed omega rose up on his knees, keeping his shoulders to the bed, hands behind his back, presenting himself for Lex in the perfect picture of submission. The alpha, to his credit, didn’t immediately fall upon Clark, but sat back on his heels and admired the sight before him.</p><p>“Such a good boy, such a beautiful omega, precious, precious Kal-El.” Lex scooted closer to Clark, close enough to run a finger between his crack, feeling the slick there. This earned him a needy whine, and he brought the finger to his lips, sucking it clean. Bruce’s hips thrust, involuntarily, at the sight, but he was forgotten by the two on the bed. Lex lowered his head, and scented Clark’s dripping hole, before swiping his tongue over it. </p><p>“<em>Alpha</em>, please!” The needy omega arched and let loose a keening wail. Bruce couldn’t help his body’s response, and he began to tremble, aroused beyond all imagination, even though he knew this was wrong.</p><p>Lex raised up onto his knees and pulled Clark to him. He stroked the firm ass of the large omega, reveling in the smooth silky feel of the skin. The bald alpha rubbed his cock over Clark's hole, causing the omega to whine and push against him. Lex swatted his ass and grabbed Clark's wrists with one hand.</p><p>"What do you want, my sweet Clark, my precious <em> omega</em>?" Lex purred, his free hand caressing Clark's back and side.</p><p>"Your knot, <em> alpha, </em> oh please<em>, </em> <b> <em>breed me</em></b>. I need your knot," Clark whimpered, tears of want falling from his eyes.</p><p>"Anything for you, precious," Lex bent to whisper against Clark's ear. Then, he raised up, and with one swift thrust, seated himself fully in the omega. Clark arched and screamed, and it didn't sound like pleasure to Bruce. The other omega sounded hurt.</p><p>"Oh fuck," Bruce exhaled, as he remembered something Superman had once confided in Batman, before raising his voice and screaming at Lex. "Fuck, Lex, stop! He's a virgin! He's never even used a toy. Christ, Lex, stop, please." Tears fell unchecked from Bruce's eyes, wishing like hell he was the one in heat, under Lex, if only to spare Clark this pain.</p><p>Clark's drawn out scream gave way to ragged sobbing. "Hurts, <em> Alpha</em>, please no more. Get it out, please, <em> Alpha</em>, hurts so much." The younger omega was fighting against Lex’s hold, and Lex used his free hand to grab Clark by the back of his neck. The omega instantly stilled preventing him from coming to further harm, though he continued sobbing.</p><p>Bruce pulled against his bonds, common sense swept away by the tide of instincts telling him to hide, to run, to help. Lex had frozen, his breaths shallow, ragged pants, his eyes wide with shock. The room was no longer a wonderland of in-heat omega and content alpha. It was a horrible cacophony of scents, the bitter almond of omega pain and fear mixing in with the sickly sweet scent omega pheromones and slick, overlaying Clark's natural scent, and the sweet vanilla of content alpha. There was also an undertone of acrid sulfur, not unlike battery acid, the scent of alpha fear. It set Bruce on edge and his struggles against his bonds were causing the cuffs to bite into his wrists, painfully, which only made him struggle harder.</p><p>“Clark, hush, precious, stay still,” Lex was now crooning to Clark. "I know it hurts, I didn't know. Just stay still, it will get better."</p><p>“<em>Alpha</em>, please, get it out,” Clark whimpered, his body shaking from the effort to remain still.</p><p>“I know it hurts, precious, just hold on,” Lex released Clark’s wrists in favor of stroking down his back, over his flank, and down to his thighs. “Just bear with it, precious, it’ll fade soon. My poor, sweet <em> omega</em>.”</p><p>Bruce calmed, as the scents of pain and fear faded, and he stilled, watching Lex comfort Clark. He still wasn't entirely certain of what to make of Lex's behavior and treatment of them, but… Bruce just figured he'd have to wait and see.</p><p>The minutes ticked by, with Lex continuing to stroke and croon to Clark, as the omegas whimpers slowly faded. It wasn’t too much longer that they faded from whimpers of pleasure to needy whines. Lex continued stroking him for a few more moments, keeping him relaxed.</p><p>“<em>Alpha</em>, please,” Clark whined, softly, tossing his head in desperation.</p><p>“Sh, it’s okay, precious,” Lex gently shushed him, beginning shallow, gentle thrusts. He slowly gained speed and force, until he was roughly pounding into the keening alien, and all Bruce could smell was sex and sickly sweet omega slick.</p><p>"Please, please, <em> Alpha</em>, need to come," Clark moaned, writhing underneath Lex. "Need your knot, please, <em> Alpha</em>!"</p><p>"Such a good omega, precious," Lex stilled, his shoulders tensing, and Bruce knew his knot was forming. The alpha pulled Clark onto his knees, wrapping his arms around the other man's chest and pulling him back against his pale chest. Lex reached around to take hold of Clark's large cock, unusual for an omega, which earned him a loud moan.</p><p>"Please, <em> Alpha</em>… Lex," Clark moaned, dropping his head back onto Lex's shoulder, indicatively baring his neck, and scent gland, to the alpha.</p><p>"Yes, my good omega. Come for me, Clark. <b> <em>Come for your alpha</em></b>," Lex demanded, nipping at the omega's jaw.</p><p>Clark's eyes scrunched shut, as his body spasmed. As the first spurt of come left him, Lex bared his alpha fangs and bit into Clark's gland, marking him as his own. Clark let loose a keening wail and thrashed in Lex's arms. </p><p>Bruce shuddered as he came, completely untouched, tears in his eyes, thoroughly ashamed of himself. Clark didn't deserve this, didn't deserve to be bound to Lex. The man would not hesitate to turn Clark into the monster Lex himself warned of, no doubt in Bruce's mind. </p><p>Bruce watched as Lex carefully lowered Clark to the bed, before rolling them both onto their sides. He knew it would be a bit yet before the alpha's knot was shrunken enough to be pulled safely from the other omega. The villainous alpha seemed content to hold and stroke the now unconscious Clark. He knew there would be several repeats of this in the next few days, and Bruce wasn't sure how much he could take before he broke and started demanding the knot for himself.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I've got you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 7 Whumptober was:<br/>"I've got you"<br/>Support<br/>Caring<br/>Enemy to Caretaker</p><p>*coughcough* still behind, if I dont catch up by the weekend, I will then. xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several hours later found Lex seated on the floor in front of Bruce's cage, with Clark sleeping in the bed after another round of knotting. Two trays sat by his side, one filled with first aid products, the other filled with fruit and bottles of water.</p><p>"Poor darling," the pale man sighed, mournfully, taking Bruce's hands, and gently freeing them from the handcuffs.</p><p>Bruce just stared at Lex, wide eyed and slightly shocked. Lex just hummed softly as he pulled a tray filled with first aid supplies and a bowl of warm water over and began to tenderly clean the wounds on Bruce's wrists.</p><p>"My sweet darling, I am so sorry you had to experience this," Lex told him, his eyes glittering sincerely. </p><p>When Bruce just glared in reply, Lex sighed, and bent his head to his task. He gently spread antibiotic ointment over the lacerations, before wrapping them with gauze and a bandage. When he was done, he lifted Bruce's hands, laying a gentle kiss to each palm. Lex slowly lowered Bruce's hands back to the mattress, before releasing them and wiping his hands clean. </p><p>"Sit up for me, sweet darling," Lex all but whispered.</p><p>Bruce continued glaring, but did as asked, he was not fond of being forced to comply. Lex gave him a soft smile, and picked up a grape. He pushed his arm through the bar, and held to grape up in front of Bruce's mouth, offering it to him. Bruce kept up his glare, but moved his head forward, and gently took the grape from Lex's fingers with his lips.</p><p>"Oh, good, <em> good omega,</em>" Lex grinned, much like a child that had managed to get a wild animal to eat from their hands. It was delighted innocence, words he never thought would apply to Lex Luthor, of all people. Lex was immediately offering him another bit of fruit, this piece a half a strawberry, and Bruce took it in the same manner. "You can be such a good omega, my darling."</p><p>Bruce bit back a growl at Lex's statement, but continued to eat the fruit. Lex had taken to stroking Bruce's jaw with his knuckles between offering pieces to the omega. Lex continued in this vein until the fruit was gone and Clark could be heard whining on the bed. Lex tossed a look over his shoulder, smiling indulgently.</p><p>"Precious calls," Lex turned back to Bruce, his smile still in place. It was then that Bruce noticed how dazed Lex looked, almost like he was drugged. "Be good, darling, and get some rest."</p><p>Lex reached through the bar, and grabbed the back of Bruce's head, and pulled his face against the bars to kiss him gently. He set one of the water bottles next to the cage, where Bruce could easily grab it through the bars, before grabbing another bottle and returning to the bed and the whining omega laying there.</p><p>“<em>Alpha</em>, please,” Clark whimpered, reaching for Lex as the alpha crawled toward him.</p><p>“Soon, my precious, precious boy,” Lex grabbed Clark’s hand, pulling him up into a sitting position, before straddling his thighs. “You need to drink, Clark.”</p><p>"Noo, please," Clark whined, shaking his head, desperately.</p><p>"Yes, precious," Lex sighed, tangling his fingers in Clark's hair to hold his head still. He pressed the blue bottle of water to the omega's plush lips and tilted it, slowly. "<b><em>Drink, my omega</em></b>."</p><p>Clark whined low in his throat, but did as told, gulping down the water. Lex forced Clark to take his time drinking, by tipping it back away from his mouth and then tilting it back up slowly. Bruce watched the interaction between the two from within the cage, slightly baffled. Yeah, he had his theory, but would it be that fast and that much of a change? When the water was gone, Lex tossed the blue glass bottle gently, towards the other end of the bed.</p><p>"Now, <em> Alpha</em>, please?" Clark whimpered, nuzzling into Lex's neck.</p><p>"Yes, yes," Lex hissed, pushing Clark down. "Good omegas deserve rewards, don't they, precious?"</p><p>Clark's only response was a needy whine, as he attempted to roll over. Lex held him on his back, however, until he stilled.</p><p>"Yes, stay like that, I have a treat for <em>my precious</em> <em> omega</em>," Lex leaned down and caught Clark's lips in a passionate kiss. </p><p>His position allowed Bruce to see Lex pull up a bottle of lube, and he stared in confusion. Lex wouldn't need lube to take Clark. Lex's intentions became clear within moments, as he squirted lube onto his hands and spread it on Clark's erection. Clark moaned, his hips thrusting at the contact. Bruce stared, completely shocked, as Lex removed a plug from his own ass. Bruce had no idea when Lex had managed to do that, but he was still well lubed by the looks of it.</p><p>"Just stay still, precious, stay still," Lex brushed a chaste kiss over Clark's slightly parted lips, the omega's violet eyes hooded and hazy.</p><p>Lex took Clark's rigid cock, held it still, as he lined himself up over it, and then sank down, with a low groan.</p><p>"Oh, fuck, <em> alpha</em>," Clark almost screamed, his body arching. "Feels so, so very good."</p><p>"Oh, yes, such a big, beautiful omega," Lex sighed, letting him adjust to the intrusion. "My big, beautiful <em> omega</em>. So good for me, just deserved a treat."</p><p>"Oh, fuck yes, <em> alpha</em>, please," Clark whimpered, writhing below the bald alpha.</p><p>"Yes, my Clark, whatever you desire," Lex moaned as he began to move, a slow bounce on Clark's large cock.</p><p>Bruce watched, absolutely entranced by the alpha slowly fucking himself on Clark. It was rare to find an alpha that would allow an omega to fuck them, and Bruce was amazed that Lex was one. Lex called it a treat for Clark, but the bald alpha was clearly enjoying having the omega deep inside him, his hard cock bobbing and leaking precome over his taut stomach and Clark's washboard abs.</p><p>"<em>Alpha</em>, wan' knot," Clark whimpered, his head rolling back and forth on the pillow as his hands spasmed on the sheets.</p><p>"Soon, precious," Lex panted. "I want you to come, first. I want to knot you while feeling your come leaking from me."</p><p>"Oh, oh, <em> my alpha</em>, please," Clark moaned, brokenly.</p><p>"Yes, such a good boy," Lex groaned, speeding up his bouncing. "Come for me, <b><em>come for your alpha, omega</em></b> ."</p><p>"Yes, for alpha," Clark groaned, his hands flying to Lex's thighs. He held the alpha still, his hips thrusting into the pale man, as he came with a long, deep moan.</p><p>"That's <em>my good omega</em>," Lex pet Clark's chest, tenderly, as he raised himself off of Clark's still erect cock and moved off of him. "But, Precious wants my knot, doesn't he?"</p><p>"Please, <em> alpha</em>," Clark whined, and went to roll over.</p><p>Lex stilled him movements, again, keeping him on his back. "Not like that, not this time," Lex told him, settling between Clark's now spread thighs. "You're beautiful, I want to see your face when I knot you, when I breed you."</p><p>"<em>Alpha, </em>now," Clark whined, wrapping his legs around Lex. Lex grabbed Clark's legs, however, and pushed his knees up to his chest, bending him almost in half. </p><p>"Soon, my pretty boy, soon," Lex bent over him, allowing Clark's legs to rest on his shoulders. He pressed kisses to the sides of Clark's knees before pressing the tip of his erection to Clark's leaking hole. He began to slowly sink in, taking his time with penetration this time.</p><p>Clark whined, rolling his head desperately, before opening his eyes and glaring at Lex. "<b><em>Alpha, just fuck me, breed me, now</em></b>."</p><p>Lex slammed into Clark, his eyes wide in shock. Clark keened, arching and thrusting against Lex. Then, Lex began to earnestly pound into Clark, the omega thrashing and moaning wildly. Lex gave into the pleasure, and his low moans joined Clark's loud, wanton noises. It wasn't long before Lex was just rolling his hips to continue stimulating Clark as his knot had formed.</p><p>"<em>Alpha</em>, please, wan' come," Clark whimpered, his hands going around Lex's neck to pull him close, his legs falling to Lex's waist.</p><p>"That's my good<em> omega</em>, tell me what you want," Lex grunted.</p><p>"Touch me, touch my dick, please," Clark whined arching into Lex. He obeyed, and wrapped a pale hand around Clark’s hard cock, and Clark thrust into it eagerly. “Yes, <em> my alpha</em>, mine,” Clark growled, before claiming the alpha’s pale pink lips in a possessive kiss.</p><p>It only took a few strokes of Lex’s hand before Clark was coming. But, he did something Bruce had never seen an omega do. As Clark’s come began to coat his and Lex’s torsos, Clark sank his teeth into Lex’s scent gland. Lex tossed his head back and screamed, pleasure written across his face. Bruce was certain that if he hadn’t come again, just a little while ago while Lex was riding Clark, he would have, right there. As it were, his dick gave a painful twitch.</p><p>Clark cradled Lex against his chest, a soft, purr-like sound emanating from his muscular chest. Lex licked, sucked, and nipped at the crook of Clark's neck, over his mark. Bruce could hear Clark faintly muttering in Kryptonian while stroking Lex's back. He was most definitely learning that language as soon as he could, after all, it couldn't be any harder than Japanese or Arabic.</p><p>"Soon as I can, I'm getting you some food, precious, you need to eat," Lex murmured, letting Clark cuddle and stroke him, nuzzling against his scent gland.</p><p>Bruce gave a small huff, and rolled over onto his other side the best he could, and pulled the blanket over his head, trying to ignore the smells and sounds permeating the room. If he was lucky, maybe he could get some sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Where Did Everybody Go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whump prompts for the.. 8th were:<br/>Abandoned<br/>Isolation<br/>"Don't Say Goodbye"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce awoke to terrified screaming, and he pushed himself out of the blankets, prepared to fight, forgetting about the cage. He looked around wildly, noticing the room was much darker, except for an eerie glow.</p><p>The sickly green glow originated from chains of pure kryptonite wrapped around Clark. And, the screams belonged to the alien thrashing around in a vain attempt to free himself. Lex was nowhere in sight, and the chains were slowly dragging the alien from the room.</p><p>Bruce threw himself against the bars of the cage, desperately seeking to gain his freedom to help Clark. The chained omega made one last desperate attempt, grabbing onto the frame of the door, and his panicked azure eyes met Bruce's.</p><p>"Goodbye, Bruce," Clark whispered, as his fingers slipped from the doorway and he was pulled into the darkness beyond. The door slammed after him, leaving Bruce with the sick feeling of being abandoned.</p><p>Where was Lex? Was he what pulled Clark from the room? If so, that utterly destroyed Bruce's theories. And, shouldn't Clark have been in heat for several more days, anyway?  Bruce groaned, shaking the thoughts from his head. He needed to get out, and that's what he needed to concentrate on, right now, since he'd been left alone.</p><p>He sat up, and unhooked the chain from his cage, letting it hang from his neck. First, he needed to decide on a plan, should he try to find Clark and free him? After a few moments of deliberation, he decided it would be best to get out and come back with reinforcements, like alphas Hal and Diana. He wondered, briefly, if the AI in Clark's fortress could break a bond without hurting Clark.</p><p>Bruce lashed out, kicking the door to his cage open, before crawling out into the now dark room. He didn't remember the floor being covered in blood earlier… The steady drip drew his eyes to the bed, and he stood to investigate, and what he saw made him gasp. Lex was… un-moving, riddled with bullets and a knife, a very familiar knife, sticking up from his skull. The owner of that knife couldn't be far, The Joker went nowhere without it.</p><p>Bruce swallowed his bile and turned from the sight, going to the door. Whoever took Clark had abandoned him, maybe hadn't even realized he was there. He changed his plan, instantly. He had to locate Clark, clearly the alien was in mortal danger.</p><p>Bruce threw open the door, and paused staring up and down the hallway. It… It was different than before, long and dark, with lights dotting into the distance, long stretches of black between. It almost looked like… a nightmare vision of Arkham. Bruce didn't know which way to go, until he heard the screams and maniacal laughter echoing through the halls. He took off, pelting down the hall, trying to ignore the fact it seemed like the darkness was trying to grab at him.</p><p>Bruce's lungs burned, his muscles ached, but he refused to stop. It felt like he had been running for hours, testing the limits of his endurance. He finally came to an open door, a single dim bulb hung in the middle of the room beyond, swaying slightly. He paused, uncertain. Should he continue? </p><p>Bruce could hear the screams and laughter still, louder here. He couldn't see the other side of the room, and he looked behind him, back down the seemingly endless hallway. The choices were continue or turn around, so he took a step in. He exhaled a shaky breath, he hadn't realized he'd been holding in, and took a few more steps. The door slammed behind him, and it sounded like a bar was dropped across it. </p><p>Bruce threw himself against it, in a panic, a few times, frustrated that it barely even shook. He sighed and turned around to stare into the darkness on the other side of the room. He could make out the outline of a door on the other side of the room, and he crossed to it. He tried the knob, and it wouldn't move, he threw himself against it, and it didn't even rattle.</p><p>Bruce knew the screams were Clark's, and that he couldn't make it to the other omega made panic flash through him. He retreated back into the light, staring at the door. He should have gone for help, first. It looked like shapes we're moving in the darkness around him, and the light begun to swing more rapidly, and flickering.</p><p>The omega felt his fear build, with every flicker of the light. The darkness beyond was suffocating, in a way he had never found it before. The screams and laughter from beyond the other door cut off suddenly, driving home his feeling of isolation.</p><p>As the flickering of the bulb grew more frequent, and it stayed off longer, Bruce slowly sank to his knees, feeling overwhelmed. It felt like the dark was trying to swallow him, clutching at him. He could hear the fluttering of and clicking in the darkness, and it terrified him. Bruce thought he had moved himself beyond these primal fears, but when the bulb stopped flickering, plunging him into darkness, he felt his heart rate kicked up. He started screaming when it felt like little claws were trying to tear into him.</p><p>Bruce was alone, there was no one to save him. Alfred wasn't here to pull him from the darkness, his protector since childhood, the League probably hadn't noticed their absence, yet, Clark was being tortured, so even that shining beacon of hope was extinguished. Lex was dead, and while that would give him closure, under regular circumstances, it just made this isolation and darkness unbearable.</p><p>Bruce felt something wrap around his ankles and start pulling him and he started trying to kick his way free, to no avail. Soon, he was wrapped up completely by an inky black figure and it was…</p><p>Stroking the side of his face and calling his name? Bruce tried to shake his way free, confused. When he couldn't, he started snarling and lashing out blindly at it.</p><p>"Bruce, darling, shh," Lex's voice was coming from the thing holding him firmly.</p><p>"No, no, Lex is dead," Bruce tried fighting harder, but the results were the same. The darkness grasped his chin, turning his head and holding him still.</p><p>"Do I feel dead to you?" Lex's voice again, just before soft warm lips pressed against his in a brief, chaste kiss.</p><p>Bruce's eyes flew open, in shock, and they locked with the concerned green eyes of Lex. A very warm, very alive Lex. Bruce never thought he'd ever be thankful for Lex being alive, but after that, he clung to the alpha in relief. Lex just continued to stroke and rock him, allowing him to gain his bearings. The room wasn't dark or bloody, the lighting was dim, but everything was clearly visible, including Clark's violet eyes staring at them from the large bed.</p><p>"<em>Alpha</em>, I said to get our darling and <b> <em>bring him here</em></b><em>, </em>" Clark growled, his voice more commanding than Bruce realized it could be.</p><p>Lex immediately rose, Bruce cradled against his chest and carried him to the bed. Lex clambered in, awkwardly, still holding Bruce. He kept hold of Bruce until he was able to lay him next to Clark, and Clark immediately wrapped himself around the other omega.</p><p>"Our darling, our omega, <b> <em>ours</em></b>," Clark hummed, scenting Bruce, and pressing his face into the crook of the slightly smaller omega's neck. That purring sound began to emanate from Clark again, and it was comforting.</p><p>"Yes, ours," Lex agreed, pulling Bruce, and by proxy Clark, to him. He settled Bruce onto his chest, not too far from his freshly marked gland, and stroked his hand over both the omegas. "Darling, precious omegas. Sleep, my pretty dears."</p><p>Bruce fell back to sleep, relaxed, surrounded by the comforting scent of content alpha and happy omega, Lex's soft humming and Clark's purring a lullaby. He could, after all, always try to get away later.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. For The Greater Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was done like two days ago, oops.<br/>The 9th's whump prompts were:<br/>"Take Me Instead"<br/>"Run"<br/>Ritual Sacrifice &lt;-no</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce jolted awake when footsteps echoed in the hallway. He was still snuggled between Lex and Clark, and that alarmed him. The only people Bruce could expect to be coming were Lex's bodyguards, or the league. Lex's bodyguards were also alphas, and they wouldn't dare interrupt their boss alpha while he was with an omega in heat. The Justice League were plausible, but he doubted it. They thought Superman was on his yearly vacation, and Batman often went silent. And, any other options were alarming indeed.</p>
<p>The groggy omega was struggling to sit up when the door slammed open. The resulting loud bang had Lex jerking upright, growling low in his throat, and Clark pressing himself against Bruce, outright snarling at the intruder. The younger omega was still too hot, too flushed, his erection poking Bruce in the thigh, still very clearly in heat. The laughter from the intruder alarmed Bruce, and he pulled away from Clark, trying to place himself between the vulnerable omega and the silhouette.</p>
<p>"Oh, ho, ho, what do we have here?" The light glinted off the man's pallid skin and emerald hair. "Lexie, Lexie, Lexie," The clown clicked his tongue, chiding. "Playing with Gotham's prince while you already have yourself an omega in heat."</p>
<p>"Joker," Bruce growled, affecting the deep voice of Batman without an issue.</p>
<p>"Oh, I knew who was under that cowl for years, Brucie," Joker grinned viciously. "I'm going to have to punish you for playing with another Alpha, you're mine. Should punish Lexie, too, take away his toy."</p>
<p>"<b><em>Ours</em></b>," Clark snarled at the clown, clutching at Bruce and mouthing his neck.</p>
<p>"Lexie, you really should train your bitch better," the clown glared at the bald alpha.</p>
<p>"Bruce is our omega," Lex asserted with a growl, matching glares with the taller alpha.</p>
<p>"You have an omega," The Joker snarled. "Brucie belongs to Gotham, <em> Gotham is mine</em>. I'm taking him."</p>
<p>"No," Clark wailed, clinging desperately to Bruce.</p>
<p>"He doesn't wish to go with you," Lex replied, shoving Bruce and Clark behind him.</p>
<p>"If you stand between me and <em> my Batsy</em>, well, I'll just have to kill you, Lexie," the clown cackled.</p>
<p>"Don’t!" Bruce exclaimed, holding an almost feral Clark behind his own body.</p>
<p>It just happened to be right about then that Clark launched himself over Bruce and Lex, still strong without the solar-powered benefits, and right at the Joker. The Joker caught him and rolled with the basically feral alien, ending up on the bottom. He may have been taller than the bulky omega, but Bruce knew that the clown was severely underweight, and Clark probably had him by nearly 100 pounds. Clark was snapping his teeth at the Joker’s neck, and attempting to claw him, but all the insane clown did was laugh.</p>
<p>Lex gaped, with huge eyes, clearly in shock. Bruce understood the reaction, Clark was acting more like an alpha in rut who had been challenged than an in heat omega, but Bruce realized there were far more differences than that between Clark and him, already. The calculating omega noticed the flash of a silver blade, as Clark fell away from the Joker with a yelp.</p>
<p>“Fuckin, hah, crazy ass omega, maybe I should take you, you’d be a match for me, oh, yes you would,” and the criminal had the gall to giggle, as he rolled onto his knees to advance on the now confused omega. Apparently feral Clark forgot he was vulnerable.</p>
<p>“No!” Bruce threw himself between the two. “No, just, you came here for me, right? Just take me, instead. Take me instead of hurting Lex or him.”</p>
<p>"Oh, good little bat, you know you belong to me," The Joker gave a triumphant grin.</p>
<p>“Lex, make him stay,” Bruce urged Lex, snapping him out of his trance, as Clark tried to edge his way around Bruce.</p>
<p>“<b><em>Omega, get up here and stay</em></b>,” Lex demanded.</p>
<p>“Ours, <em> Alpha</em> ,” Clark whined as he crawled onto the bed, curling around Lex, who immediately set to soothingly stroking him. “ <b> <em>Ours</em></b><em>! </em>”</p>
<p>“He’s mine!” The Joker declared, grabbing Bruce. “Now, <b> <em>walk, omega</em></b>.”</p>
<p>Bruce immediately fell to walking, a half step ahead of the Joker from the room. He had heard the alpha command laced through the pale man’s words, but he didn’t feel the compulsion. He kept his face carefully blank wanting to keep this new found ability and knowledge of it from the two alphas. He was confused, though, how had Clark’s natural immunity rubbed off on him? Was it something to do with the proximity they had shared recently? Was it witnessing his heat, and subsequent claiming? Bruce didn’t have to puzzle long, because a pale hand grabbed him.</p>
<p>“<b><em>Stop</em></b>, we’re leaving that… trash around your neck here, where it belongs,” The Joker growled. Bruce immediately halted, allowing the thin alpha to take the collar off and toss it towards Lex. “My omega will not keep gifts from alphas that are not his!”</p>
<p>The clown’s clammy fingers brushed over his scent glands, and then he was roughly grabbing Bruce, examining his shoulder. Acid green eyes flashed with anger as he roughly gripped Bruce’s jaw, and stared into his eyes.</p>
<p>“<b><em>Who marked you</em> </b>?” The question was snarled with the alpha command behind it, the alpha’s fingers digging painfully into Bruce’s skin.</p>
<p>“What? No one!” Bruce tried to pull free, the scent of angry alpha was burning his nose.</p>
<p>“Someone bit you!” Joker snarled, gripping Bruce tighter, his green eyes flickering over to Lex. “It was you, wasn’t it, Lexie? Just weren’t happy with one omega, had to try and take mine, too?”</p>
<p>“Ours,” Clark snarled from where Lex was holding his head in his lap, the scent of a dying star, much like burning petrol, permeating the room. “<b><em>Ours</em></b> <em> ! </em>”</p>
<p>It took all of 30 seconds for Bruce to put it together at that point. Clark bit him. This somehow gave him Clark’s ability to ignore the alpha command. Bruce would have to get Clark to bite him every time it wore off, since he doubted this was permanent, once they got out. In their line of work, Clark ought to bite every omega hero as often as needed. If they could find a way to isolate what caused it, and replicate it, they may even be able to create a vaccine… He was getting ahead of himself, he needed to stay in the moment.</p>
<p>It wasn’t much longer until Joker, himself, realized who must have bit Bruce, and he started cackling again. “Crazy, hah, insane, hah, fuckin, haha, omega.” He took a couple of deep breaths. “I really should take him, too, keep the pair together, since he matches my bat so well.”</p>
<p>“No,” Bruce growled, forcefully. “<b><em>Just me</em></b>!”</p>
<p>“Oh, hoho,” Joker gave Bruce a feral grin. “Is my Batsy becoming possessive?” Bruce just glared at him. “Fine, then, be that way, sugar. Daddy’s gonna have to take you home and punish you, anyway. We won’t have time to play with your little friend..”</p>
<p>Clark growled from Lex’s lap again, and Lex leaned down and whispered things into his ear so that the others present couldn’t hear.</p>
<p>“Do share with the class, Lexie,” Joker growled at him.</p>
<p>“I was just telling my precious omega, here, that you’re more deranged than I thought if you think that Batman will just stay with you,” Lex grinned, his usual cold shark grin.</p>
<p>“Oh, ha! Yet, he’d stay here willingly?” Joker laughed like that was the best joke he'd ever heard.</p>
<p>Bruce intervened before Lex could reply. "Yes, I was. But, now I'm going with you, <em> Alpha</em>," Bruce gave a slight whine to go along with the title of alpha. The Joker leered at him, and Bruce allowed him to drag him from the room that had become a sanctuary.</p>
<p>Bruce could hear Clark's frantic whines echo through the halls as Joker led him through them. After a few moments, he heard the echo of Lex's voice, a scream of "Run, Bruce, run!" But, before he could react, he felt the pinch of a needle enter his neck. He tried to jerk away, but Joker was clinging to him.</p>
<p>"I knew Lexie would try to play a trick," Joker chuckled, as Bruce felt his senses go fuzzy.</p>
<p>"Please, just… just take me… let them be," Bruce whined, as his vision faded to black, his last thoughts of protecting Clark and Lex, and any chance of keeping Clark sane.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. They Look So Pretty When They Bleed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The 10ths prompts were:<br/>Blood Loss<br/>Alt 1: Puncture	(replaced internal bleeding)<br/>Trail of Blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bruce woke up strapped down, this time. A refreshing change from chains and cages, and at least he was somewhat comfortable, but he was fed up. He was tired of this nonsense. Chains, cages, he was done with it all. He growled, his only outlet for his frustration at the moment. The Joker knew him so much better Lex, after all, and his movement was extremely restricted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce did try to take in what he could to plan and escape. He was laid out on a medical bed, and the straps that restrained him were of the same kind that would restrain your average patient. With the added bonus of straps crossing over his chest, stomach, thighs, and knees, keeping him almost entirely immobile. The demented clown even put mittens on him, and wrapped duct tape over them around his wrist so he couldn’t get them of. The bound omega slammed his head back on the pillow and growled out his annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Is my Batsy angry? I did tell you I had to punish you, didn't I, my dear?" The Joker stepped into his peripheral vision, but Bruce refused to turn and properly look at him, instead favoring glaring at the ceiling. “Oh, don’t be like that, baby. I asked if you were angry,</span>
  <strong>
    <em> answer me</em>
  </strong>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce felt the compulsion in the command, and gave his voice the most submissive omega whine he could, “I’m frustrated, Alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, why is that, hm?” Joker hummed, tracing something along Bruce’s ribs, where he couldn't exactly see what it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bruce just continued glaring at the ceiling, the clown growled, and dug the object he was holding into Bruce's skin. Bruce realized instantly what it was, as the pale man used it to draw patterns over his ribs. The favored knife of the clown left thin red trails of blood in its wake, and the alpha leered at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so pretty when you bleed," the demented alpha told him, grinning and arching a green eyebrow. "But, this could have been avoided if you would just answer me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why now, Joker? You said you've known, so why now?" Bruce grumbled, trying to mislead the green-eyed man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was waiting for my pretty bat to come to his senses," the clown was still drawing patterns on his torso and Bruce was doing his best to ignore the sting. "But, you went off and tried to play with another alpha. You're mine, Brucie baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if to drive home his point, he slowly pressed the knife into the omegas slightly tanned flesh, watching in fascination as the shining blade punctured the skin, sinking in to the hilt. Bruce grunted in pain and he tried to squirm away, but the straps held him still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that's not what's bothering you, is it, pretty?" The Joker pulled the blade out of the wound, and it flashed through the air, as the clown selected and sheathed it again in his skin. Bruce grunted and glared harder at the ceiling. “Come on, batsy baby, tell daddy J what’s bothering you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now, you,” Bruce growled, earning himself another stab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be like that, pretty boy,” Joker leered at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then release me,” Bruce growled, and that earned him a smack across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until you’ve been properly punished, playing with others, hah. You’re mine,” Joker growled, harlequin green eyes mere inches from Bruce’s own glacial blue orbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce grit his teeth as the blade sunk into his flesh yet again. “Are you planning on letting me live through your punishment? I’m not a meta, I don’t heal any faster than anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re one hundred percent human, baby,” Joker grinned, running his fingers over his handy work. Bruce couldn’t see it, but he was covered in jagged “Haha” and Joker in a flowing script across his clavicles. The deranged clown was now adding in diamonds dotting his torso, grinning wildly. No one would ever forget the bat was his, least of all the bat himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you know that, why are you attempting to bleed me dry,” Bruce grumbled. He was quickly becoming light headed from blood loss and faintly hoped the maniac hadn’t hit anything vital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bleed you dry?” The clown giggled. “Oh, no, baby. This is just because you’ve been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very bad bat</span>
  </em>
  <span>, haven’t you? And the red is so pretty against your skin, its definitely your color, sugar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce scoffed, in reply, and he felt the bed jolt as it began to move. He had no idea what else the clown had in store, but Bruce sincerely hoped medical attention was included, or he wouldn’t have to worry about being claimed by anyone. The Joker pushed the bed down a dimly lit hallway, while whistling merrily. Bruce stared at the ceiling, trying hard to keep control of his fuzzy mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce’s blood dripped on the floor, leaving a splattered trail along the gray concrete.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Psych 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 11 was:<br/>struggling<br/>defiance<br/>crying</p>
<p>(Yes, am still behind. but.. i also forgot to post? oops)<br/>This chapter is...<br/>TW for Sexual Assault (putting it mildly, its rape), not dubcon.<br/>not even possible dubcon<br/>i'll mark it before it starts. it's like. the end of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Joker did, at least, clean and bandage his wounds. Even if it was a shoddy job, at least they had been cleaned and he wasn’t bleeding all over everything anymore.</p>
<p>“Ya know, Brucie, I did notice something very, uh, interesting while you were, uh, leaking all over,” Joker stepped back into his field of view.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, what was that?” Bruce growled the question.</p>
<p>“You didn’t, uh, respond to my alpha command while I was patchin’ you up,” The clown told him, a mad glint to his eyes.</p>
<p>“Maybe you’re delusional,” Bruce scoffed, while internally cursing himself.</p>
<p>“Or maybe that crazy ass omega isn’t your, uh, standard model, if ya know what I mean,” Joker giggled.</p>
<p>“He’s perfectly standard,” Bruce growled, jerking against his bonds.</p>
<p>“Hah, we both know that’s a lie, Brucie.” The madman cackled. “I should go end Lexie’s playtime early.”</p>
<p>“No!” Bruce pulled against his chains, thoroughly frustrated.</p>
<p>“I suppose you’ll make it worth my while?” The grin spread across the clown’s face was vicious and grotesque.</p>
<p>Bruce flinched as pale hands reached for him, and he fought uselessly against his bonds. "Keep your hands off of me!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile, with Lex and Clark</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Clark, come on, precious, you need to eat,” Lex was trying to coax Clark to eat something.</p>
<p>“No! Want him! He’s ours!” Clark keened sadly, pulling away from Lex’s hands.</p>
<p>“<b><em>Omega, eat</em> </b>!” Lex ordered, his frustration getting the better of him.</p>
<p>“<b><em>No!</em> </b>” Clark roared, tears falling freely from his vivid eyes. “I want him!”</p>
<p>“Look, precious, please,” Lex sighed, grabbing Clark by his shoulders. “We need to get you through your heat, and then we’ll get our darling back, Clark. I promise.”</p>
<p>“You lie! You always lie!” Clark whined, struggling against Lex’s grip.</p>
<p>“I’m not lying about this, Clark.” One of Lex’s hands migrated to his chin, forcing eye contact. “I swear to you, my precious, <em> my omega</em>, we’ll go after Bruce. But you’re in no condition to, right now. That deranged clown will either take you away from me, or kill you. I don’t like either choice.”</p>
<p>Clark ceased struggling and seemed to consider this. Lex took this chance to grab a strawberry out of the bowl next to him and held it up to Clark. Clark stared at it for a long moment, before he leaned forward and took it gently with his teeth.</p>
<p>“I… I don’t like those options, either, <em> my alpha </em>,” Clark agreed with a sigh, after swallowing the juicy fruit. Lex fed him another piece, his other hand migrating to the back of his neck, to toy with the curls there.</p>
<p>"Just another day or two, I'm sure, my sweet boy. Then, we'll go save your partner," Lex continued feeding him a piece at a time. It wasn't long before Clark was licking his fingers and sucking them into his mouth suggestively, soft whines catching in his throat. But, he continued to eat until the fruit was all gone, sucking the last traces of juice from Lex's fingers.</p>
<p>"Such a good omega," Lex praised Clark, as he was cleaning Lex's fingers, with a slight chuckle at his behaviour. Clark gave Lex a wicked grin, before shoving him back onto the bed. "So eager."</p>
<p>"Yes, eager for <em> my alpha</em>," Clark moaned as he impaled himself on Lex's hardened cock. Lex tossed his head back with a gasp as Clark slammed himself down. "Wan' alpha's knot."</p>
<p>"Anything for you, my Clark," Lex moaned softly, his hands gripping the omega's thighs as the alien rode him. Lex allowed himself a moment of worry over what the powerful alien would do once he was free from his heat, but the sight of the omega fucking himself leisurely on his dick made him let it go.</p>
<p>Clark had his head tipped back in ecstasy, his back bowed slightly, hands resting on Lex's thighs to support himself. His thighs and well-defined abs flexed as he slowly raised himself, just to let gravity slam him back down. His large uncut cock bobbed The omega's tanned flesh was flushed and sweat was beading on his shoulders and chest. His dark hair was a mess of riotous curls that Lex wanted to sink his hands into and pull.</p>
<p>"Clark, Clark, come here so I can kiss you," Lex growled up at him. Clark shifted to lean down, and Lex reached up and grabbed his hair to simultaneously pull Clark down and himself up. He slipped a hand between them, while tugging gently on the midnight dark curls, and wrapped his long fingers around Clark’s hard length. </p>
<p>"So hot," Lex breathed against Clark's part lips, before claiming them.</p>
<p>After a few strokes of Lex's skilled hand, Clark broke away with a moan, his violet eyes falling closed in ecstasy as he came.</p>
<p>Lex felt his knot begin to swell, stretching the now languorous omega, Lex traced Clark's high, chiseled cheekbones reverently. "So very beautiful, my precious."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back with Bruce (TW (rape) for the below)</p>
<hr/>
<p>"No, no," Bruce denied, pulling against his bonds desperately, tears beginning to form in his glacial eyes, as the Joker opened up the fly to his pants and freed his rapidly hardening length.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes," The Joker laughed, cruelly. "You don't want me to end Lexie's playtime prematurely, you're going to suck me, Brucie."</p>
<p>"No," Bruce's struggles increased, and he tried to turn his head as the vicious alpha advanced on him again.</p>
<p>“None of that now,” The demented clown grabbed him by his hair and twisted his head back to him. “You know you want it, baby, open up for daddy.”</p>
<p>“Please, no,” Bruce tried one last time, staring up into cruel harlequin eyes with his own despairing ones.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, and don’t even think about biting,” cruel laughter accompanied the cock forcing it’s way past his lips. Bruce closed his eyes, despair setting in. “Oh, no, baby, I want you to look at me.”</p>
<p>The Joker forced the issue by holding his pale cock in Bruce’s throat, until Bruce was forced to open his eyes or faint. And, he really didn’t want to faint, not here in this demented clown’s hands. He stared up at the pale man’s face, tears falling freely from his eyes now. He was able to fight his gag reflex as the clown thrust viciously into his throat, in a torment that seemed endless.</p>
<p>Bruce was not prepared for how brutal Joker was, slamming into his throat without hesitation. The omega tried desperately to pull away, to no avail, not only was he bound to the bed, but the clown had a death grip on his head. His eyes widened in panic when the green-haired man gave one last vicious thrust and stayed buried deep in Bruce's throat as he began to come.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes," the Joker hissed, pleasure etched across his face. “Good omega, swallow it all."</p>
<p>Bruce couldn’t get enough air and his lungs were burning in protest. The straps dug painfully into his flesh as he struggled against them, trying to get even just a little bit of room to breath. The omega let out a panicked, high pitched whine as his vision began to dim.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I think I've broken something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 12 was<br/>broken trust<br/>broken bones<br/>broken down</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark woke up in a cage. A comfortable cage, sure, but still a cage. He groaned, and tried to sit up, and tried to recall the last few days. His head hit the top of the cage, and it stung badly, so he just laid back down, as he tried to piece together his fragmented memories. His hand trailed over his new mark, and tears sprung to his eyes.</p>
<p>Lex promised him that they would go after Bruce, but here he was caged up. Clark had maintained hope throughout his heat, at least from what he could recall clearly, that Lex wouldn't lie, that Lex would be the caring alpha he had played at being during Clark's heat.</p>
<p>So lost in his thoughts, Clark didn't notice Lex's entrance. Lex stood there, watching the omega, smiling softly at his prize. He frowned as he watched tears spill from Clark's eyes, and he could smell the bitter saltiness of hopelessness. Lex was confused, he couldn't understand why Clark was so upset, and he knelt in front of the cage, seeking to comfort his new mate. His own distress grew with Clark's when the omega spotted him, and let out a desperate whine, pressing himself against the back of the cage.</p>
<p>"Clark, what's wrong, precious?" Lex cooed, reaching through the bars, but coming up short.</p>
<p>“You lied to me,” Clark sniffled. “I thought… You promised we’d go after Bruce!”</p>
<p>“Clark, my sweet precious,” Lex sighed, sitting back on his heels.</p>
<p>“But, I woke up caged! I woke up caged, with this stupid collar still on, and I just want to get our Bruce!” Clark growled, but his voice broke, ending on a whine.</p>
<p>“I know, precious, and I’m sorry,” Lex sighed, again. “But, it’s necessary. That deranged clown is dangerous, and I won’t have you coming to any harm. I have people looking for him. As soon as he’s located, he’ll be extracted safely.”</p>
<p>“I could find him faster! Who knows what Joker is doing to him! I should be out there looking for him!”</p>
<p>“No, you should be here, where you’re at, safe and sound.” </p>
<p>“I should be finding <b> <em>our Bruce</em></b>!” Clark yelled, anger flashing in his azure eyes. “He’s ours! And, you just let that psychopath take him!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>With Bruce</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Bruce fought his way back into consciousness, the first this he noticed was the pain in his left wrist. He craned his head down to look at it, before dropping it wearily back onto the thin pillow. His wrist was swollen and bruised, and he couldn’t move his fingers. Clearly, it was broken. He worried about how well it would heal, and was infinitely grateful he was right handed, though he needed both.</p>
<p>Bruce was groggy, his senses dulled by pain, and not just in his wrist. His entire body hurt. His throat felt like it had been shredded into ribbons, and he wasn’t quite sure if he was going to make it out of this. But, one thing he was certain of, was how infinitely grateful he was that he hadn’t gone into heat, yet. He knew it would be a touch longer, the suppressants might screw with his cycles, but he made sure to keep it to a minimum.</p>
<p>Bruce could feel his mind sliding back into darkness, even as he fought against it. He could hear The Joker’s voice, faint though it was, but couldn’t make out the words. The last thing he knew, before he fell out was the sound of a single gunshot.</p>
<hr/>
<p>With Clark and Lex</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I couldn’t take that chance, Clark! I couldn’t just let you go, not… Not after that freak!” Lex growled.</p>
<p>“You promised! You told me you weren’t lying!” Clark growled back, glaring through his tears.</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t exactly lie, precious,” Lex sighed. “I have people out looking for him.”</p>
<p>“You said we would go after him! Not send someone after him!”</p>
<p>“And, we will. When he’s found,” Lex stated, calmly. “Now, you need to <b> <em>come to the front and eat, omega</em></b>.”</p>
<p>Clark scooted to the front of the cage, the only sign of his disagreement being the hard glare he fixed on Lex’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I hate you,” Clark bit out, as Lex pressed a forkful of mashed potatoes against his lips. “I hate you.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine, I don't need your love, you already have mine," Lex snapped at him, before freezing in shock, startled by the truth of his words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Breathe In, Breathe Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 13 was<br/>replaced delayed drowning<br/>chemical pneumonia<br/>oxygen mask<br/>alt 12: Water</p>
<p>I am unsure how well I covered chemical pneumonia, because honestly, fuck that.<br/>I'm also.. super uncomfortable with drowning of any type (hahahahaha fml)<br/>So. I switched it out with water.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bruce was brought back to consciousness, suddenly and violently. He had been dropped into a tub of water, his broken wrist hitting the side of the large metal trough. He bit back a scream, and tried to get his bearings. He felt like he was running a fever, but wasn't sure if that was the cause of his disorientation or if it were the pain. Either way, all he could focus on with any accuracy was laughing, cruel green eyes. Bruce tried to remember anything that could give him a clue as to what illness he was suffering, but all he could come up with was the gas that his enemy had sprayed in his face at some point. He wasn't sure when it was, he just knew it was earlier. And, he spared a thought to hope it wasn't chemical pneumonia, he'd gotten it before from some of the gases Joker had used. Bruce tried to fight against the clown, but couldn't manage it, as Joker roughly washed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have to get my little slut clean," the clown seemed to be talking to himself. "Got to wash the filth out of your hair, you still smell like Lexie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pale hand buried itself in Bruce's hair, before roughly shoving him under the water. He fought desperately, but was in no condition to fend off the Joker. A moment later, he was drug back up, gasping as he broke the surface. The demented clown grabbed a bottle of shampoo and poured a generous amount in Bruce's hair, roughly scrubbing it. Every movement aggravated Bruce's various pains further, the burn in his chest, the throbbing of his throat, the full ache in his ribs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, Joker shoved him back under the water, and Bruce thrashed around uselessly. After a moment, when the pain became too much, Bruce settled. If this was how he died, he'd accept it at this point. He had faith Clark would tame the darkness in Lex, if not untangle himself from the billionaire alpha, and protect Gotham in his stead. Bruce could let go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, Bruce had every intention to do just that when he was drug back up, coughing and gasping. His eyes burned, and he was fairly certain he was crying, but the tears mixed in with the water dripping from his hair and down his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"None of that, Brucie," Joker hissed in his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce whined, low in his throat, slightly confused. He couldn't quite get a thorough grasp on the situation and he tried to pull away from the too rough hands. He could hear other voices, but couldn't focus on them. They didn't seem important, as quiet as they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stay put, Brucie," the clown demanded, with a giggle. "But you're not really up to going anywhere, are you? Just remember, if you take away my toy, I'll go punish Lexie and take his toy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joker disappeared from his field of vision, and his cruel laughter faded into silence after a few minutes. Bruce tried to claw his way through the fog of pain and fever, he knew he needed to get out, but couldn't remember why.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>With Clark and Lex</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"How can you claim to love me, while at the same time, keeping me caged and forcing me to ignore who and what I am?" Clark growled. "How can you tell me you love me while letting our Bruce stay with The Joker?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm keeping you safe, Clark. You'd take off and smash in without any regard for your own safety, and I'll be damned if I let that clown have you, too!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what? I'm just supposed to sit here and let my big, bad, protective alpha make everything better?" Clark gave a derisive snort and leaned back against the bars. "Bruce and I have never needed one before. Not until you came in and started making a mess of our lives."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And, how many times have you almost died, Clark? How many times has Bruce?" Lex glowered at him through the bars. "Just… Be patient, precious. My people will find him, and we'll get him out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want him now.” Clark half-growled, half-whined. Lex gave him a sad, half smile, before turning away.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Back With Bruce</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bruce slowly, painfully, drug himself from the trough serving as a tub. He tumbled over the side and winced as he hit the cold concrete flooring, and swallowed a groan. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going, the world seemed simultaneously too loud, too bright, too distant, too faded. His mind felt like it was racing, stressed to the limits, but he couldn't make sense of his thoughts. The injured omega knew he wouldn't get anywhere like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A movement by the door, left slightly ajar, caught Bruce's eye, and he slowly turned to it. A child stood there, appearing no older than 10 or so. The sight shocked Bruce to his feet, and the child smirked, their tawny eyes serious and appraising.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who... who are you?" Bruce coughed, groaning at the pain, and making a disgusted face at the mucus he coughed up. "Why are you here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shook their head, forest green hair flying, and motioned for him to follow. Then, the child was gone, back through the doorway. Bruce stared at the space they had occupied for a few moments, before following them, moving gingerly. He could only hope the kid wasn't leading him into a trap or just a figment of his delirium tinged imagination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce left the room, looking up and down the hall, still trying to orientate himself. The world seemed to be slowly spinning, and the floor looked miles away. He caught sight of green hair and dark clothes disappearing around a corner and began to move in that direction. He didn't get very far when the world tilted violently and he found himself on his hands and knees, injured wrist pressed to his chest. </span>
  <span>Two small bare feet were in front of him and Bruce slowly lifted his eyes to the person in front of him. The child again, motioning for him to hurry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce slowly rose to his feet, using the wall to support himself, and the child had run off again. They were down the hall in a matter of seconds, and Bruce knew then that either he was hallucinating or he was more affected by his body's aches and pain than he thought. No human child could move that fast, so either he was losing time, or he was following illusions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce followed the glimpses of the silent children, though, until he came to another door. It was opened just enough for him to catch a glimpse of the open sky, the moon shining bright and full. He breathed a sigh of relief, and took a step towards it, when it was flung open slamming against the wall. Bruce bit back a yelp, and cowered before the rage of the alpha in the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, just where do you think you're going? Trying to get back to Lexie and his crazy little omega, were you?" A pale hand twisted itself into his hair and he whined at the sharp pain of it being pulled as he was dragged, backward, the way he came.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I described the effects of chemical pneumonia the best I could? xD<br/>Illusions, fevers, blahblahblah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Is something burning?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 14 was<br/>branding<br/>heat exhaustion<br/>fire</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce whined and struggled listlessly as The Joker drug him down the hall. He gave up after a few minutes, and whimpered pathetically at the abrasiveness of the flooring.</p>
<p>"Please, hurts," Bruce whined, almost against his will. </p>
<p>Joker cast an appraising eye over the omega, before huffing a sigh. "You're a mess." The alabaster man knelt down, running his hands over Bruce's tender, irritated skin. Bruce gasped and squirmed, the gentle touch painful. The Joker frowned, and hefted Bruce up, carrying him bridal style and tucking him into his chest. The aching omega whimpered softly, as every step jostled him.</p>
<p>Bruce winced when he was dumped into a wood chair. He struggled weakly against the iron grip of the clown, as the alpha secured his uninjured hand, followed by his feet, with metal bands. Bruce watched, apprehension plain in his glacial eyes, as the criminal reached for his broken wrist. Bruce involuntarily whined, before placing it on the arm, himself. He didn't want the rough treatment his other limbs had received to be inflicted upon his obviously broken wrist. The Joker smirked, and closed the metal restraint around it. Bruce grunted as it pushed against the tender, swollen flesh.</p>
<p>"Gonna have to make sure you never forget who you belong to," The Joker hummed, as he disappeared behind Bruce.</p>
<p>If Bruce could see, he'd be thoroughly panicked in his current state. The Joker had pulled a brand off a rack, and shoved the end into the furnace next to it. The furnace's flames cast a flickering orange glow across the room, while the demented clown then puttered around, busying himself with fetching several items, one of which was a bucket of water. Once he gathered them, he set them next to the chair Bruce was in, just barely out of his sight.</p>
<p>The Joker knelt between Bruce's legs, and set to removing his bandages. Bruce winced every time the gauze would catch on dried blood, tugging at the poorly stitched wounds. Once the bandages were removed, the clown set to cleaning the blood, sweat, and grime from his skin. A pale hand traced the flowing script on Bruce's chest, almost reverently, and The Joker smirked as he admired his handiwork.</p>
<p>Bruce flinched when Joker's other hand began to wipe him down with a different cold rag. And the smell of it didn't register in his jumbled mind. If it had, he may have realized that it was a skin cleanser used prior to body modifications, and he may have been able to deduce why. If Bruce had, he would have begun to panic, but he remained clueless and listless, right up until Joker retrieved the glowing hot brand.</p>
<p>The emerald haired man stood in front of Bruce, his harlequin green eyes on the glowing brand, watching as it cooled slowly. Bruce's eyes widened, and he fought desperately against the bonds, only serving to injure himself further. His panicked whines and the acrid scent of his fear and pain permeated the room, causing the clown to wrinkle his nose and glare at him.</p>
<p>"Calm down, Brucie," the alpha grumbled. "It will only hurt for a minute. And if you struggle and mess it up, we'll just have to do it again."</p>
<p>Bruce stilled as Joker edged closer, the jester shape of the brand having finally cooled to an ashen gray. He calmly and firmly pressed the metal to Bruce's chest, rolling it slightly, right under the 'k' in 'Joker'. Bruce's body tensed instantly, his head falling back as a guttural scream was ripped from his throat. It seemed to last for an eternity to Bruce, while in reality, it only lasted for a handful of seconds.</p>
<p>When it was over, Bruce’s body just seemed to collapse, his head lolling to the side, eyes glazed over in pain. Joker dropped the brand into the bucket of water, the metal hissed as it hit the cool water. Pale hands ran over Bruce’s tanned flesh, bright green eyes admiring his new markings. The hands drifted lower, as Bruce slowly began to refocus, meeting the tawny eyes of the child he had seen before. Their face was passive, though a distant rage burned in their golden eyes. Bruce gave a ragged gasp, as a hand closed around his erection. His face burned with shame, his body had betrayed him by getting turned on by the pain.</p>
<p>“Oh, look what my little omega has for me,” the clown grinned gleefully.</p>
<p>“Please, not…” Bruce shuddered trying to gain control of himself, yet unable to break eye contact with the child staring at him. “Not in front of the child, please.”</p>
<p>“Kid?” Joker followed his gaze, only to see nothing. “I do believe you’ve finally completely cracked, Brucie.”</p>
<p>Bruce’s eyes slowly drifted shut, both relieved and disturbed the child wasn’t really there. They looked so real. Bruce’s last sight was their small face twisting into a snarl, tiny fangs just visible behind their lips.<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, yeah, no Lex.<br/>Also. Thank Serephent for yelling at me, because I forgot.<br/>Mind of air, I have.<br/>(I swear there will be a happy ending. I swear there will be bruce-clark snuggles. It's.. just gon be a ride, good folx. We'll get there. Hopefully soon. *checks notes* hopefully.)</p>
<p>Also.<br/>Like SuperBat?<br/>Join us on our discord!<br/>Come and hang, <a href="https://discord.gg/5Na3YGx">with us here.</a>. we play games, and talk about superbat and a bit o' everything, really. and everyone is just so lovely.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Into The Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The 16th was:<br/>Possession<br/>Magical Healing<br/>Science Gone Wrong</p>
<p>I... I tried. x.x"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bruce became aware of his surroundings, slowly, very slowly. That alone set him on edge, but it didn't make awareness come faster. He was moving, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t telling his legs to run, but they were. Whatever force was controlling him brought him to a sudden stop in front of a grimy mirror. Bruce was looking through his eyes, seeing everything that was occurring. And, his own reflection startled him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce’s skin was paler than usual, by a few shades, and dotted with wounds. The Joker’s knife work was in horrible relief against his skin, the brand red and angry. His gaze swept up his body slowly, taking it all in. But, what shocked Bruce the most, was the tawny eyes staring back at him in his reflection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not worry, little one, I bided my time, endured, awaiting for that beast to wander from your side,” his voice was soft, and accented in a way that it never had been and he couldn’t place. “These wounds, these are nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce’s hand waved over his torso, the shoddy stitches falling out as his flesh healed, unblemished. The angry brand faded until it, too, faded back into unblemished tan. The pressure and ache in his chest was gone, his throat back to normal, he didn’t even have a hint of nausea, now. The final thing was his wrist. His reflection smiled sadly, seemingly sympathetically, as his other hand passed over his broken wrist. The pain of the bone resetting and knitting back together in a matter of seconds would have been enough to make him scream and fall to his knees, under normal circumstances. And, he was certain he did scream, mentally, but his body’s only outward reaction was a wince, his now healed hand rubbing at his temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do apologize, child,” his voice again. “Remain calm, please."<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, Bruce’s body was off again, feet padding almost silently as whatever was controlling him ran. It stopped once more, to throw on clothing, light gray sweats and a white t-shirt. It had grabbed them from what appeared to be a storage closet. Bruce didn’t want to get his own hopes up, but he stayed quiet, and just observed for the moment.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t much longer before whatever was possessing him reached a door, different than the last one he had found, and made their way outside. His gaze darted up to the stars, almost like the being in control of him was looking for something to guide them. Then, they were off, north into the thick woods around what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Bruce was not content to sit without a crumb of information any longer, and couldn’t manage it any longer, and began to mentally badger his possessor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Who are you? What are you?’ Bruce thought, hard as he could, trying to gain the being’s attention. He heard the amused snort issue from his body, but once again, he wasn't in control of it. He was rapidly getting frustrated, as the trees whipped by them. 'The least you could do is answer me, since you're taking my body out for a joy-ride!'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slowed into a more relaxed jog, a pace more suited to his early morning runs than running for his life from The Joker. His frustration grew in time with every footfall on the mossy ground. Before long, he was raging impotently within his own mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are a rather volatile member of your species, are you not?" His voice, even with a different cadence, sounded very amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'If you would just answer me!' He wanted to scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We no longer have a name, we remain as a relic to a world lost and times past," his feet splashed into the clear water of a shallow creek, and they began to follow it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Well, if that isn't fucking cryptic,' Bruce mentally grumbled. Whatever this thing was, he was already forming an intense dislike for it and it's answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was not meant to be such, youngling, but our name is lost, and has been inconsequential for a very long time." They were still wading through the shallow creek, small fish darting out of their way, their silver scales flashing in the moonlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce hated not being in control, and that it was such an absolute lack of control of his own body was infuriating. He was vastly frustrated with this thing, on top of it. What the hell did it mean? Where did it come from? Were there more? He didn’t think he’d get any answers, but he would most certainly give it a headache, screaming inside his own mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The being gave a darkly amused chuckle at his antics, as it grabbed a low hanging branch and launched him into the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You do keep your body in peak athletic condition, it is very lovely to see," his own voice sounded among the rustling leaves. "We are one in full and eleven in division. Our home has been gone for a very long time, little one." It was jumping through the trees as it spoke, leading him farther north. “Our name has been lost, but we remain. Do not fret, we wish no ill will to you or yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce gave a derisive snort in his own mind. If it meant no harm, why was it controlling him? Where the hell was it taking him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am taking you as far from that beast as I can manage, I must soon leave you,” his voice was soft, and they dropped back into another stream, heading a different direction. “The others will watch over you while I find assistance that we can rely on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued following the stream, in a north-east direction, feet splashing gently. His eyes cast themselves to the sky, taking the lightening of it on the horizon. “I have no power under the sun's glorious brilliance, I must leave. Continue following this stream. It runs into a cave, where the others await.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce’s body slumped slightly, before he was back in control and standing on his own in the water. He looked around, tense and on edge, and saw nothing aside from the forest and stream. He huffed, whatever dragged him all the out here was a damned nuisance. As soon as he was back at the cave, he was going to figure out what it was and how to get rid of it. Okay, that was third on his list. First was freeing Kal-El, <em>Clark</em>, and breaking whatever bond he had with that megalomaniac, second was neutralizing the Joker, then figuring out what that was and how to keep it at bay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce contemplated his options, and realized he had no idea where exactly he was. For now, the cave was probably his best option. So he trudged on, through the cool water, just thankful it was the middle of summer.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 16 was<br/>forced to beg<br/>hallucinations<br/>shoot the hostage</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lex peered through the crack in the door, observing his omega. The alpha was smiling softly, almost wistfully, at the man as he slept in his cage. Clark's sleep was not peaceful, though he laid still. The only indication of his upsetting venture into dreamland was the frown marring his perfectly sculpted face. The bald man gave the other last look over, before shutting the door quietly, and turning to his bodyguard.</p>
<p>"Mercy, what do you have for me?"</p>
<p>"We've captured the clown's equally insane girlfriend," Mercy replied, stiffly.</p>
<p>"Merce, we're alone, you can relax," Lex grinned at her.</p>
<p>"Sorry, boss, you just smell like Super-ass, and it's unnerving," she told him.</p>
<p>"He does have a super ass, doesn't he?" Lex's grin grew, and he had to force himself to not look in on Clark again.</p>
<p>"You know I don't swing that way, omega or male, so I've never looked," Mercy sighed, shaking her head.</p>
<p>"Yes, well," Lex cleared his throat. "Lead on to our hostage, then."</p>
<p>Mercy shook her head and led them down the hallway. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Lex? I mean, that psychotic clown tortured her until her mind broke, what if he does the same to that over dramatic wannabe goth?"</p>
<p>Lex arched an eyebrow at her as she stopped and turned to him in front of a door with a high tech retina scanner. "Bruce is… Bruce. He was broken as a child, and never recovered, I highly doubt he'll succumb to whatever that freak does to him. But, regardless, Kal-El wants him back, and what Kal wants, I'll give him."</p>
<p>Mercy gave a derisive snort, and turned back to the door, allowing it to scan her eye. The lock clicked as it unlocked, and she pushed it open, revealing a figure chained to a chair with a burlap sack over their head. Lex knew from the clothing that it was Harley Quinn, but walked over and pulled the sack off, anyway.</p>
<p>"What's the big idea?" The woman yelled at him. "What's this gonna be then, good cop, bad cop?"</p>
<p>"Actually, it'll probably end up being bad cop, worse cop," Mercy couldn't resist giving her a wicked grin.</p>
<p>"My puddin is gonna be so mad when he finds out about this!" Harley glared at them.</p>
<p>"I really don't give a fuck what Joker will think," Lex growled. "And, it's only fair I have you. He took something of mine, I took you. I want what's mine back, however, and I have no qualms about how I retrieve it."</p>
<p>Lex stepped away, holding his hand out, palm up, to Mercy. Her eyebrow arched and she sighed, before dropping a nine in his hand.</p>
<p>“Look, I like that gun, so please don’t fuck it up, this time,” Mercy grumbled.</p>
<p>“I can buy you a hundred more of this exact model.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but they won’t have the memories that one has attached. See that scratch? It's from smacking Super-Idiot in the face a few months back, and it had k bullets at the time, so he stumbled instead of tossing me into a wall,” Mercy gave him a wicked grin. Lex just gave her a hard look, which only made her grin wider.</p>
<p>Harley decided that this was the time to giggle, and without thought, Lex had the gun aimed at her. “You wouldn’t do that, would you, sugar?”</p>
<p>“Shoot you?” Lex smirked in reply, before lowering his aim slightly, and shooting her in the meaty part of her thigh. She wailed in pain, and Lex just rolled his eyes, giving the gun back to Mercy. “Oh, stop being so dramatic, you’ll be fine. Straight through, no arteries hits… You’ll be just fine. Now, where is Joker?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Harley sniffled, pulling against her bonds.</p>
<p>“But, I think you do,” Lex grabbed her by the neck, forcing her to arch her body as he pulled her face to his. “Where is that psychopath?” His other hand dug into her new wound and she whimpered again.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” she cried, trying to pull away.</p>
<p>Lex’s phone beeped and he growled, pushing her away from him, to pull it out. He smiled at the notification, before popping it back in his pocket. “Mercy, anything to get the information I want, then get rid of her however you see fit.” </p>
<p>Mercy nodded, shark grin across her sharp features, and Harley began to scream. "Please, Mr. Lexie, don't leave me with her! She's gonna kill me! Come one, Mr. Lexie, please!"</p>
<p>Lex ignored her pleas and left the room. He snapped the door shut behind him with an ominous click, and continued down the hall, the screams from the room he just left barely audible. Lex really doubted Mercy would damage Harley too severely, since he knew her and Hope felt bad for the crazy woman. He checked his phone again, another notification alerting him of Clark’s awakening, and hurried his pace. He just needed to stop off and get cleaned up, first.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, Lex stepped back into the room where he was keeping Clark. He wanted Clark to settle down before he released him from the cage and collar. He didn’t want the omega to go traipsing around the country, looking for Bruce, putting himself in danger.</p>
<p>Clark’s curly head raised off his pillow, sad azure blue eyes fell on Lex. Lex froze, seeing the sorrow there, and felt his heart break just a little bit for the omega. Clark’s eyes shut, hiding the pained orbs from sight, and his head dropped back onto the pillow.</p>
<p>“Just go away, Lex,” Clark said with a sigh, a tear forcing its way from under his eyelid.</p>
<p>Lex’s heart clenched as he walked over and dropped to his knees in front of the cage. “Hey, Clark, it’s okay. You want to come up on the bed with me?” He had to force his own tears down, as the curly head shook out a no. “Please, Clark? I think we both need it, right now.”</p>
<p>“Why? So you can flaunt your power over me? Just… Just let me be, Lex,” Clark turned away, and Lex allowed a single tear to track down his cheek.</p>
<p>Lex sat there, observing Clark in his utter desolation. And, he made a rash decision. He figured he would probably regret it later, but for now, he had a plan. Lex stood and popped the door to the cage open, very glad he had gotten one that was big enough for this. He dropped back to his knees and crawled in, fitting himself against Clark’s back.</p>
<p>“Mercy is trying to get more information. As soon as we have a location, I’ll allow you to go after him, on one condition,” Lex whispered against his ear. “You take me with you.”</p>
<p>Lex didn’t wait for a reply, didn’t even expect one, pulling the alien against his chest, and wrapping an arm around his waist. His fingers caressed the omega’s hips tenderly, and he hummed softly. Clark started his involuntary purring sound again, making Lex smile against his nape.</p>
<p>“Deal,” Clark agreed, so softly, Lex doubted he heard it for a moment.</p>
<p>“Tell me about our time in Smallville?” Lex asked, his breath tickling the curly hairs by his lips.</p>
<p>“Why, so you can laugh about how stupid I was, to trust you?” Clark sounded hurt and bitter, but not angry.</p>
<p>“No, because I’m genuinely curious, I have been, for so very long, but I never thought I’d just be able to ask,” Lex sighed.</p>
<p>“I have nothing better to do,” Clark sighed, settling more into Lex. “It started with a car crash…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look, Serephent! Bruce didn't get tortured! This time. *cue evil laughter* xP</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. What if it's different?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ditching the prompts here. I'm obviously behind as hell... As uh. <i>someone</i> keeps reminding me.<br/>So yeah. The last chapters will be promptless, because honestly, I was havin a hell of a time making prompts work at this point. LOL.<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce trudged through the clear crisp water, grumbling to himself. He was pushing his body past its limits, but he had no choice. He needed to get to safety, and the middle of the woods was not it. </p><p>Intent on his end goal, Bruce hadn't noticed how jagged the rock was, and it sliced his foot open when he stepped on it. He limped over to the nearest dry large rock to sit on it and inspect the wound. It wasn’t deep, but now he would have to be concerned with infection. He decided to sit and allow himself to rest for a few moments. </p><p>Clearly, this whole week, this whole month, was fucked. Nothing was working out right for Bruce, and he was so frustrated. He wasn’t used to being this useless, feeling this weak. Hell, he didn’t think he had this much bad karma stored up over his lifetime, but apparently he did. He stood and resumed his journey, limping slightly now. The cut may not have been deep, but it was long, going almost the length of his foot, and putting his weight on it hurt.</p><p>A couple of hours later, he spotted it as he rounded another bend. It wasn’t a large opening and was camouflaged by the vines and such crawling up the face of the cliff it was set into. The opening would probably only be just enough for him to squeeze through, but he would make do. He hurried his steps as much as he could with his injured foot, until he stood outside of it. He had been right, it would be just barely big enough for him to squeeze through. He sighed and steeled himself for the pain that this was sure to incite, before shimmying through.</p><p>Bruce was right about the pain, and he bit back several curses every step he took, until he almost fell when it suddenly opened up wider. There were several small holes in the ceiling of the cavern, giving him just enough light to observe some of his surroundings. Stalagmites and stalactites dotted the area, with the stream running through, before disappearing into a smaller hole he had no hope of fitting through.</p><p>He sighed, running his hand through his hair, before casting his vision farther. In an area farther back from the wall the stream disappeared through, Bruce could see another opening, slightly larger than the one he had just squeezed himself through, noticeable only by its complete blackness against the dark tan of the cave wall.</p><p>He stood there, debating for a moment, before he made his way toward it. If nothing else, it was more cover than sitting here, where anyone could come through and find him, if he were being followed.</p><hr/><p>With Lex and Clark</p><hr/><p>Clark woke slowly, gradually gaining awareness. He first noticed Lex's warm breath on the back of his neck, and he could feel his face catch fire as he felt his body respond to Lex's nearness. It wasn't much longer before he noticed Lex's arm around his waist, fingers resting a hair's breadth away from his half hard dick. </p><p>It wasn't until Clark gasped at the contact of Lex's fingers on his cock that he realized he had started to grind back onto Lex's hard on, pressed between his ass cheeks.</p><p>"Mm, good morning to you, too, beautiful," Lex breathed against his ear, before nipping it slightly, his hand curling possessively around Clark's now fully hard erection. Clark gasped, tilting his head back to give Lex better access, even as his mind told him not to.</p><p>"Lex, Lex please, don't," Clark's voice was soft, almost fearful.</p><p>"But, Clark, you want it, your body is begging for it," Lex kissed his shoulder gently. "Feel how you're rubbing yourself on me, feel how your slick is leaking and covering my cock. I'm your alpha, and your body knows it. Why deny it, Clark? Why put up a token fight?<b> <em> Tell me, my omega</em></b>."</p><p>"I'm afraid," Clark answered as ordered, completely honest.</p><p>Lex tensed, before rolling him onto his back, and sliding himself between Clark's spread thighs and hovering over him, his sage eyes were dark with desire, but shone with concern. </p><p>"Why are you afraid, precious?" Lex's arms were on either side of Clark's head, and he closed his eyes against the sight of the alpha boxing him in with concern.</p><p>"I've… I've only ever… During… Then." Clark stumbled over his words. "What if… what if it's different?"</p><p>"Oh, honey," Lex breathed out, hurting for the poor omega under him. He leaned down and captured his lips in a tender kiss, but broke away after a quick taste. "It will be, but it's not in a bad way, precious. I can take my time with you now, you won't be desperate for my knot… But, Clark, if you don't want to, I won't force you."</p><p>"I'm just afraid," Clark whimpered, peering up at Lex with big, round eyes.</p><p>"Come on, let's get up on our bed, we'll start slow, precious, and I'll stop at any point you tell me to," Lex assured him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, before slipping away and out of the cage.</p><p>Clark followed, still apprehensive. He allowed Lex to help him from the cage and guide him, carefully, to the bed. "Up, in the middle," Lex gently pushed him into a sitting position on the edge. Clark stared up with wide eyes, before scrambling backwards to the center of the bed. </p><p>Lex crawled up after him, his movements graceful and fluid like a jaguar on the prowl. Clark felt his stomach flip in apprehensive excitement and spread his legs to allow Lex to advance. Lex smirked at him, pressing gentle kisses go his ankles before moving up farther, peppering his skin with soft kisses along the way.</p><p>Clark watched him through hooded eyes, which Lex noticed. He paused to lick a hot stripe on the back of one knee and then the other, hitching them up onto his broad shoulders, Clark's head falling back onto the mattress.</p><p>"Just lay back and feel, Clark," Lex told him, his voice soft, and lacking any compulsion, but Clark knew it for the command it was. He nodded as the hot mouth traveled farther up, licking and nibbling his thighs. </p><p>He yelped in surprise when Lex's tongue delved into his hole with no warning whatsoever. "Wh-What're you doin'?"</p><p>Lex pulled back to look up at him, a wicked smirk across his mouth. "It's my responsibility as your alpha to make you feel good, Clark." </p><p>Big, innocent eyes stared at him as he lowered his head and began licking around the omega's leaking hole. Clark gasped, his body twisting in shocked pleasure. He had never thought that this act would feel so good, but it did. Lex was slowly lapping around his ridged hole, softly groaning at the taste of his omega's slick.</p><p>Lex was slowly fucking him with his tongue, but Clark wanted, needed, more. He begged with his body, thrusting back on the tongue and whimpering as it stroked inside of him. Lex wanted Clark to be a whining needy mess. There was nothing more beautiful in this world than Clark in the throes of ecstasy.</p><p>He licked up, over Clark's perineum, greatly enjoying the way Clark jerked in surprise. Then, he sucked one ball, then the other, into his mouth, rolling them around, sucking gently, and caressing them with his tongue. He relished Clark's breathy moans, and the disappointed whine when he moved on.</p><p>Clark's disappointment didn't last long, as Lex licked up his throbbing cock before sucking the head into his hot mouth. Clark gasped, and only his iron control kept him from thrusting completely into Lex's mouth. He tangled his hands in the sheets, terrified to touch the alpha right now, since he was barely holding onto his control. And, even with the blue kryptonite sapping his powers, he knew he was strong, and feared hurting his alpha.</p><p>Clark had thought sex during heat would be the best, since his body was on fire and so sensitive everywhere. But, it was like his entire body being sensitive lessened the sensation of his more intimate areas. But, now, he was focused solely on his more intimate areas. His balls ached, slightly, his hole felt so empty, yet tingled pleasurably, and his cock… God, Lex's mouth on him felt glorious. </p><p>"Please, please," Clark whimpered. He knew he had been afraid, but now, he couldn't remember why. There was nothing about this that was scary.</p><p>Lex released Clark's turgid flesh from his mouth, and leaned away slightly, concern shining in his eyes. "Do you want me to stop, Clark?"</p><p>"No, no," Clark whimpered at the loss. "Need more."</p><p>"Tell me, precious, tell me what you need," Lex leaned down and pressed a kiss to his hip.</p><p>"Need you," Clark whined, grasping at Lex's shoulders. "<em>Alpha</em>, please, need you inside me."</p><p>Lex slipped two of his fingers into his wet hole. “Like this?” He smirked at Clark’s needy whimper as he instinctively thrust back onto those fingers, body seeking more.</p><p>“No! Need your cock, please, <em> Alpha</em>!”</p><p>"Good omega, asking so politely, so prettily, for what you want." Lex moved up his body, almost bending Clark in half, and hovering over him, momentarily. The bald alpha leaned down to give him a tender kiss. He kept it chaste, not allowing Clark to deepen it, though the younger man tried to with a groan. </p><p>Lex snaked a hand between them, grasping his cock and rubbing it over Clark's leaking hole. Clark squirmed, trying to force Lex inside, but Lex would not be rushed. Clark huffed, glaring at him through long lashes, and Lex grinned down at him. The older alpha began to press forward, sinking slowly into the desperate omega, and Clark gave a low, languid moan at the feel of him, his vivid eyes drifting closed.</p><p>"Yes, <em> Alpha</em>, yes, please," had become Clark's mantra, and he was chanting it, interspersed with breathy moans and little gasps. </p><p>Lex realized, then, that Clark hadn't said his name once since they had begun, and his heart clenched at the thought the omega was imagining another over him, in him. Lex stilled when he was flush against Clark, and carded a hand through his luxurious raven locks.</p><p>"Say my name, Clark," Lex whispered, cutting himself off before he could finish his plea, keeping the 'let me know you know it's me' locked in his mind.</p><p>“Lex,” Clark hissed out, writhing against him. His vivid eyes popped open, once again more violet than azure, and pierced into Lex's, one of his hands leaving the sheets to stroke the tender flesh over and behind the alpha's ear. "Rao, Lex, it feels so good. Lex, please, more."</p><p>Lex obliged him, pulling out to slam back in, setting a hard, deep, quick pace. Clark's hand fell back to the sheets, but his eyes remained locked on Lex's sage orbs. Lex loved Clark’s gasps and passion-filled noises and strove to increase the volume and frequency of them. The alien omega was begging for more with his wordless sounds and helpless writhing, and his alpha was happy to oblige. </p><p>Lex allowed Clark's legs to drop from his shoulders, and the omega surprised him by wrapping them around his waist, using them to urge him faster and deeper. Lex grabbed Clark's hands, pulling them from the sheets and setting them on his own chest. Clark's eyes widened slightly, and he tried to pull his hands away, but Lex kept his hands over them pressing him into his skin until Clark stopped fighting it. When the omega gave in, Lex released his hands, and leaned down over him to press a kiss to his plush lips.</p><p>"You can touch me, Kal, you won't hurt me," Lex whispered against those rosy lips, before claiming them again. He fucked Clark's mouth with his tongue, as Clark's hand tentatively traveled over his ribs and to his back. Lex pressed into his gentle touches, encouraging him to do more, as one of his own hands traveled over and down Clark's torso.</p><p>He greedily swallowed Clark's moan when his hand wrapped around the omega's weeping cock. He felt it as Clark's body neared the edge, the omega trembling uncontrollably beneath him, his nails digging into Lex's pale, smooth skin, and leaving angry red lines in their wake. It seemed like Clark was attempting to hold himself back, and while Lex loved his desperate whimpering, he didn't want him to hold back. Lex broke their sloppy kiss, to tell Clark to let go, but Clark spoke first.</p><p>"Please, please, <em> Alpha</em>, Lex," Clark whimpered and moaned, his glassy gaze on Lex's eyes. "Lex, please, need to come, it hurts."</p><p>Lex didn’t bother to reply, instead biting down on his mark over Clark’s scent gland, before licked and nibbling all around it. Clark thrashed beneath Lex for a moment, before his body tensed and stilled momentarily. He groaned loudly, clinging to Lex, as the first spurt of his come left his body. That initial burst seemed to release the tension from his body, and he trembled and shook, as his come covered their torsos. </p><p>Clark's body clenching around him, and the slight pain-pleasure from his omega's nails digging into his shoulders, pushed Lex over the edge into his own release. The bald alpha buried his face in Clark's neck, moaning softly, as his thrusts became erratic and his own release washed over him.</p><p>Lex came back to himself with Clark stroking his back and scalp idly, the omega's strong legs still wrapped tightly around him. He slowly pulled himself from Clark, gently slipping out of Clark's grip. He fell to the side, pulling Clark into his arms as he went.</p><p>Clark allowed Lex to pull his head to the alpha's pale shoulder. His alien eyes closed, his breathing still heavy and ragged. Lex buried his face in Clark's dark curls and inhaled deeply, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Serephent! Serephent! Look, there's *smut* :O</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Hope? That's a shocker.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this one's short, so i figured post it with 17, yeah? yeah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce didn’t have to squeeze through this opening, but he really wished he would have gone slower and felt it out first. He stared up into the darkness, from where he had fallen and landed on his back. As soon as he stepped through, he went over the edge, falling what was somewhere between 10 and 15 feet. It was hard to judge in the dark, but it knocked the wind out of him, without breaking anything.</p>
<p>‘Stupid, careless,’ he mentally berated himself, at he listened to the echoes of dripping water from farther within the cave system.</p>
<p>Bruce sighed again, having regained his breath and carefully stood, before feeling his way to the cave wall. He kept one hand on it, and put the other in front of him before moving deeper into the cave system, feeling out every step before placing his foot down.</p>
<p>He had moved forward like this for roughly 30 minutes, before the narrow passage opened up into another, much larger, cavern than the first. A beam of narrow light from the ceiling gave him enough to see the outline of shapes, but that wasn’t what caught his eye.</p>
<p>No, what caught his eye was what the beam of light hit directly. Superman’s shield, the crest of The House of El, was carved into the wall and clearly illuminated. Bruce couldn’t fathom why this symbol would be here, in this cave, but its existence made him feel better, and he made his way over, until he stood under it. He stared up at it, several feet above where he could even reach, before laying himself down behind a nearby rock structure.</p>
<p>He was tired. And, as he laid there, staring up at the symbol he hoped would be his salvation, once again, he felt his eyes grow heavy, even as his mind wandered looking for possible solutions.</p><hr/>
<p>With Lex and Clark</p><hr/>
<p>By the time that Clark and Lex had showered and Lex had gotten food into Clark, the sun was setting, and Mercy had called. He had shown Clark a closet full of clothes for him in the room, before he had left him alone, to take Mercy’s call. </p>
<p>She had gotten several locations out of Harley, but had ruled out all but one, informing them that they had known about and searched the others already. It was a compound located in Ohio, in the middle of farmland, so if it were the hole Joker had run to, it was entirely plausible no one had seen him. Mercy had taken Hope and gotten a team together to go search the location, but they were still en route, and had no further news, though they would be on location shortly.</p>
<p>Lex was loath to inform Clark, to remove the collar and set his omega free, but he had told him he would. When he returned to the room, it was to a still mostly nude Clark, only wearing a pair of boxer briefs.</p>
<p>“Clark?” He questioned, softly.</p>
<p>Clark spun around, glaring. “Lex, none of these clothes are my style! They’re all so expensive and tight!”</p>
<p>Lex couldn’t suppress the smirk or the chuckle at Clark’s outrage over clothing. “You’d look absolutely stunning in all of it, though, precious. But, you may want to open up the bottom drawer of the dresser and get that out, instead.”</p>
<p>Clark huffed before stalking across the room to the indicated dresser, where he dropped to his knees. He took a deep breath to steel himself for whatever was hidden in this drawer, before pulling it out. His Superman uniform was tucked inside, neatly folded, with freshly polished boots laying next to it. He snapped his head around to stare at Lex, bewildered. </p>
<p>“You-?” He couldn’t form the sentence, as shocked as he was.</p>
<p>“Mercy got a possible location,” Lex affirmed. “He may not be there, but… We made a deal, precious. We get a location, and I let you go after him, as long as you take me.”</p>
<p>The alpha had crossed the room to stand next to Clark, his hands caressing the skin of his neck around the collar. He let out a soft sigh, never breaking eye contact with Clark, as he undid the buckle, and pulled the collar free. Lex closed his sage green eyes, cutting off the sight of the vivid hue of Clark’s eyes, before turning away. </p>
<p>He expected the omega to disappear as he had turned away. He did not expect him to actually take him, but clung to the hope he would be back. Lex bit back a sigh and crossed the room without looking back, laying the collar on the top of the cage reserved for the kryptonian. He jerked in surprise when he felt Clark’s arms wrap around him. Clark huffed a chuckle against his neck at his reaction.</p>
<p>“We made a deal,” Clark reminded him, nuzzling his pale neck, purposefully covering himself in Lex's scent. "Now, you tell me where we're going, and I'll get us there."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gonna TW this for rape. <br/>It starts at the second horizontal line, and ends at the next.<br/>I'll mark it in the story as well. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The flight to the remote location in Ohio didn't take long, and Clark landed outside of it after a quick scan. He carefully set Lex down, while biting his lip and looking worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it, Kal?" Lex asked, keeping to his kryptonian name out of caution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no one here…" Clark's voice trailed off, guilt seeping in again. He stared forlornly at the building, an old, small, abandoned hospital. It loomed over the countryside surrounding it, a pale wraith of a building that probably looked lovely once upon a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's look around before we give up, Kal," Lex's hand found its way under Clark's crimson cape and settled on his lower back. He used that hand to gently propel Clark forward and guide him to the building. His other hand held an extremely bright flashlight that he had pulled from within his jacket, that he had turned on with a casual flick of his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way, carefully, through the lobby and into the hallway. Every room was checked for signs of Bruce, and Clark became more hopeless the farther they went. It wasn’t much longer until they found a staircase, and Lex trained his flashlight on the signs. One of the signs pointed them down the stairs, proclaiming that was the proper path to the emergency room. Their shoes made staccato clicks as they pressed onwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the pair neared the entry for the ambulance bay, Clark's steps faltered, his eyes on the splattered dark, almost black, reddish brown trail. They were at an intersection of hallways, at the end on one side, Lex could see the ambulance bay, and the trail continued that way, even where the tile switched to smooth concrete. But, the trail also went the other way, continuing down the hallway, before it disappeared around the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was here," Clark muttered, looking both ways, weighing his options. He cast one last look toward the ambulance bay, before turning the other way. Lex followed him, arching the flashlight through the air to observe everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several rooms after they rounded the corner, they found an old emergency operating room with a trough in the center. They exchanged glances, before edging closer. The growl that was ripped from Clark's throat before he could gain control of his reactions was echoed by Lex a second later as the flashlight illuminated the contents. The water was a dark, murky pink. There were even a few gauze strips floating in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lex turned to observe Clark, he was almost surprised to see the glowing red of the Kryptonian's anger. Clark took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and attempted to reign in his temper. It wouldn't do Bruce any good if he lost control and burnt all the evidence to a crisp. When his eyes reopened, Lex was pleased to note that the glow had faded, though he could still see flames dancing in the depths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Kal, let's keep looking," Lex gently tugged on Clark's arm, leading him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wandered farther into the complex, leaving behind the areas that had been open to the patients and wandering into the staff-only portions. The two had been walking in silence for several minutes before Clark stopped, his eyes flashing red as he turned to a nondescript door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasted no more time, throwing it open. Lex's flashlight cut an arc through the darkness, illuminating the concrete floor and walls. There was a furnace in the back, the embers in it still glowing faintly. But Lex's flashlight came to rest on a wooden chair with metal restraints. The acrid smell of burnt flesh lingered still, faint but present for those familiar. Clark could also smell, with his enhanced senses, distress and pain, with just a hint of arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Clark's eyes landed on the brand next to the chair, he had to close his eyes again, or risk burning down the building. He could feel his bile rising, and swallowed against it, before informing Lex of what he realized. "He branded him, Lex, he branded him. That psychotic clown branded Bruce."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the tears squeezing themselves out from under his eyelids, but he couldn't stop it. Especially not when Lex's arms wrapped around him and pulled his head down onto the alpha's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. We'll find him, Kal, we'll find him," Lex tried to soothe the upset Omega. He wasn’t quite sure how well it worked, not even after Clark’s arms came up and wrapped around him. Lex stared into the glowing embers in the furnace over Clark’s shoulders, hoping for a sign pointing them at Bruce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost started when he saw golden eyes staring back at him. But, when he blinked, the eyes disappeared. He wrote it off as a trick his mind played on him, caused by his own stress and worry.</span>
</p><hr/><p>With Bruce</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Bruce couldn't escape the deranged laughter of Joker even in his dreams, but he was thankful it made him jolt awake. He blinked into the darkness, and found himself looking up at Superman's crest, yet again. It was illuminated by the silvery blue moonlight, now, but was more eye-catching for the way it seemed to sparkle in the pale light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood and carefully made his way to the ground under it, never once taking his eyes off of it. He remembered, vaguely, Clark once telling him about a cave system that was a remnant of his people and their trips to Earth. It had even held an AI in it, before the AI migrated to the Fortress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce had never been to the caves Clark had told him about, but he had been to the fortress. The AI was kind of an asshole and hadn't once deigned to speak to him, though Clark had said they'd come to an understanding since he was a kid, which really made Bruce wonder what it had been like then. It also made him wonder if there was an AI here and if it were connected to the fortress, if so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega didn't get a chance to explore, though. An arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against a slender body, while a hand gripped his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I found you, Brucie," a breathy giggle against the shell of his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce couldn’t stop the whine that escaped as he tried to pull away from the demented clown that held him. He couldn’t escape, though, and he could feel his body growing hotter. All he accomplished was pushing them back several feet and twisting them slightly. Bruce cursed his luck, without the suppressants, the past few days had triggered a stress heat. Bruce felt his panic rise, which only made his situation worse.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bad things ahead. TW: rape Please, skip ahead if you need to. It’s okay. &lt;3 Pop down to the next horizontal lines to skip it. (Don't know about macs, but windows ctrl+f to search ~~ and it'll skip you down)<br/></em>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“And, my little omega’s going into heat, aren’t you, baby?” Joker cackled, grinding his rapidly growing erection into Bruce’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, get off,” Bruce whimpered, still fighting to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, baby, your body needs an alpha’s knot.” Joker bit down on the back of his neck, not enough to draw blood, but enough to cause the omega to instinctively still. “Don’t make me command you, Brucie. It’ll be much nicer if you cooperate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce whined but stayed still as the alpha pushed the grey sweatpants down. The Joker’s mouth was still against his neck, no longer biting, but licking over his spine. Bruce could feel his body responding, but he didn’t want this. Stress heats were the worst, since the omega stayed completely in control of their mental faculties, but lost control of their bodies. They were meant to calm angry alphas and convince them not to hurt the omega, but the omega was often left scarred because of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joker’s hand left Bruce’s jaw to travel down over his body, heading straight to his now erect cock. Bruce couldn’t help trying to beg his way out of this situation one more time. “Please, Joker, Alpha, please don’t, not like this, please,” he whimpered, tears spilling from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So pretty when you beg and cry for me, omega.” Joker licked the tears he could reach, with Bruce facing away from him. “But, you’re mine, and I’m taking you, like the pretty little slut you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joker wasted no time pushing him down to his knees on the cave floor, his hand leaving Bruce’s cock to tease his leaking hole. “See, so wet for me. You know you want this, Brucie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce just whined, both desperate to escape and for the alpha’s knot. He tried to resist the clown forcing his shoulders down, to present his ass, but he could barely control his body, and Joker was stronger than his frail frame looked. When his shoulders finally met the rock of the cave floor, Joker sat back, removing his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clown prince of crime was confident that the omega was too far gone in his heat to try to run, and he was right. And the dark haired man did was whimper and shake, which made his ass wiggle enticingly. The pale alpha couldn’t resist tasting his omega, dipping his head down to lick a broad stripe over the practically gushing orifice. Bruce yelped, tears flowing more freely from his ice blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce’s struggling earlier had put them in a position where he could stare at the symbol on the cave wall, and he did, hoping against everything that rescue would come. He tried to ignore the clown and what was happening, by focusing on the symbol, and thinking of being anywhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joker had undone his pants and pulled his straining erection out while caressing the perfectly rounded globes of Bruce’s ass with his free hand. He wasted no time prepping the omega. Why should he, after all? The boy was a well-documented skank, sleeping with anything that had two legs. He lined himself up and slammed home without further thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scream ripped from Bruce’s throat echoed through the cave.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>~~ Hey! Bad stuff's over! You didn’t miss anything too important. Joker’s just being a cunt, as per the usual.</em>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>With Clark and Lex</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Lex did startle when Clark’s head jerked up, his eyes glowing a brilliant, angry red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce,” he growled, his body tensing. “He’s in pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lex growled in response to his omega’s anger, but before he could speak, he was held tight against the large omega, and moving far faster than they had on the way here.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like SuperBat?<br/>Join us!<br/>Come and hang, <a href="https://discord.gg/5Na3YGx">with us here</a>. we play games, and talk about superbat and a bit o' everything, really. and everyone is just so lovely.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>